


Family Ties

by J_Flattermann



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Silmarillion AU: First and Second Age, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Family Ties</p><p>Fandom: Silmarillion/LotR</p><p>Characters: Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin</p><p>Genre: gen (to be moving into slash)</p><p>Rating: PG (as death is implied)</p><p>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The basic idea and characters are based on Prof. JRR Tolkien's stories. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p> </p><p>Haldir's Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Havens

  


  


  


Long had been the march from Eryn Galen to the sea. 

With uttermost reluctance they had left their homes in the wild, thickly lush forests of the East. However, Finwë, their leader had called for them to come away with him to the shores of the sea, where, so he had promised, the ships would be waiting to take them.

  


His family had suffered great hardship on this journey. His mother had lost her hope and health and they had been held up. When they, his parents and his two young brothers, had arrived at the Haven of Eglarest, all the ships had sailed already. 

Others of their people shared the same fate and whilst some of them cursed their luck, the majority of the left-behind people were not very sad not to have to cross that great grey water. 

Still most of the Noldori that were left behind remained in the lands West of their former home, never to return. Many of them hoped that the ships would return, send back by their leader to take the rest of his people. However the ships did not return.

  


Haldir had been born in the Great Greenwood forest, just like his two younger brothers, he never had seen the sea before. But instead of being excited just like to two little ones, he stared out at the ever rolling waves of white and grey and was reminded of the changing greens of his forest home. Even though the air seemed not the same for here she had a different taste, like salty tears.

  


Haldir had made up his mind as soon as his blue eyes had fathomed the vast sea. He was not going on board those ships. Even if he was the only one to remain behind. 

Not that he wasn’t adventurous, oh no, but his heart yearned for the lofty trees, the whispering of them in the breeze. The sound they made were soft and subtle, not like this noise the endless crashing waves created on the pebbles of the beach. 

  


The mere thought of spending an unforeseen time on these waters was given him shivers of dread.

True enough he had raced ahead when his family wouldn’t respond to him urging them on. Eager to the prospect of discovering this new thing, that neither family nor tutors could explain to him. But this eagerness had turned into a deep longing to return home, now that his eyes had seen. 

  


Squealing laughter interrupted his line of thoughts and a grin sneaked onto his face tugging at the corners of his lips. His blue eyes turned away from the endless body of water, now rested on his two small brothers, who stood by the watermark throwing pebbles in a competition who would be able to let them skip more over the incoming waves.

Rumil’s peals of laughter, drowning out even the never-ending noise of the sea, whenever he managed to make his stone skip further than his older brother’s.

  


Haldir let his gaze wander away from his playing siblings until it fell onto his parents. A worrying furrow deepened on his forehead. 

The long journey had left its marks on his mother’s face and body. The tall Elfin woman looked hollow with her ashen complexion, the deep sunken eyes surrounded by dark shadows, gave away that she was in a state beyond exhaustion. 

Seeing her like this pained Haldir very much. Suddenly he wished that his family had never undertaken the long march. At the same time it became clear to him that a return journey was out of the question, his mother would never survive such an ordeal. 

With luck they would make it back to Taur-en-Faroth further east, away from the coast; even this seemed at the moment out of reach.

If only they would turn back, he mused.

If they managed to reach Taur-en-Faroth with is forest grown hills, he could provide for all of them, the parents and his two little brothers.

Haldir was a good huntsman and had proven in the past that he was able to care for his loved ones, yet the family remained in Eglarest in hope that the condition of the mother would turn to the better with rest and good food. 

  


So they lived several years in the City, until Haldir grew restless and unsettled. He missed his old home in Eryn Galen too much. 

  


It was about this time that his parents called him 

“Haldir, my son, your mother cannot endure life much longer and therefore has decided to walk into the shadows.” 

His mother’s haunted look grieved Haldir so much that he did not dared to protest but just nodded at his father and her to signal that he had understood. 

“You are grown up and able to take care of yourself, my son. We know that you can also take care of your two brothers.” His father swallowed hard and then continued.

“I cannot think of being without your mother and therefore I have decided that I shall stay with her.”

“You cannot abandon us here. What if Rúmil and Orophin want to stay with you? At least you should give them a choice.” Haldir protested.

  


His father shook his head but it was his mother who replied in a brittle, faint voice.

“They are young as are you Haldir. Your lives are before you. We, your father and I are old. Also we do not know what to expect. What we will find there where we are going. We rather want you to stay behind and live.”

Haldir stared at his mother. The woman he had loved for all his live seemed to have vanished already, leaving behind a broken shell that once was a strong and fierce Elfin woman and warrior.

  


Even his father who had been still strong suddenly looked tired and weary. 

“Still, I’d rather you’d asked the two themselves and let them decide.” Haldir insisted. “If they want to stay here with me, I will look after them. But I am not holding them back if they decide otherwise.” 

  


The parents exchanged looks and then his father agreed, admitting this to be fair. So the two younger siblings were called and informed. 

“Haldir will look after you, if you decide to stay here with him in Middle Earth.” The father explained. “Or you come and join mother and me on our journey into the shadows. It is your choice, sons, we will  not influence you. You and you alone have to decide.”

  


“But one thing,” Haldir said, “I am not going to wait for ships that will not come. I am determined to return home to Eryn Galen. If you stay here, you have to come back with me to the East.”

The boys stood pale and dumb for a while. Too great was the shock of the revelation that they would loose their parents.

  


“What say you, my children?” The mother finally asked.

  


Rúmil, the youngest of the three, stared at his two older brothers and then went over and getting down on his knees embraced his mother. 

“Mother, you do know that I love you, do you?” 

The mother nodded and a small almost faint smile brushed over her face. Her hand reached out and she buried it in her youngest silver hair. 

“Yes, dearest, I do know that.” She said with her broken voice.

“Will you forgive me then, when I say that I rather would like to stay with Haldir?” Rúmil’s eyes were swimming in tears as he buried his head into his mother’s lap.

The woman’s hand carried on stroking his head.

“Of course my son, I shall always love you.” She said.

  


Orophin stood silent, watching his younger brother as he lay weeping in their mother’s arms.

He then straightened himself and crossing the room stepped to the side of his elder sibling.

“I too, prefer to stay with Haldir.” He said trying hard to appear calm and collected. However his shaking hands told otherwise.

The father walked towards him and took him into a hug.

“I am glad, son. I had hoped very much that this would be your decision.” 

The father then took the travelling lights out of his pack. Keeping one for himself he handed the rest to Haldir.

“These are all I have left, son. Mother and I will need only one. The rest are for you.”

Haldir took the lights and stowed them safely into his own pack.

“Son,” the father addressed him again. “Arda has become a dangerous place. Never travel without a light. Still, make sure that the lights last. I would not know where you could get others. As you know well these were given to us by Lord Finwë himself. Alas, the lord is gone. He managed to catch the ships. So you must fare as best as you can, I am afraid.” 

  


“I’ll see to it, father. I make sure that we will be safe. I promise.” Haldir replied.

  


Then the parents fetched their cloaks and packs, hugged their sons and walked out of the house.

  


“What? You are leaving now?” Rúmil cried. “Can’t we at least accompany you for a bit?”

The father shook his head. “No, my son. Your path must be in a different direction.”

Then the parents were gone. 

  


“What now?” Orophin turned, his question put before Haldir. 

“Are we leaving as well? Now?” Rúmil asked. “Haldir, before we go. Can I have one more view of the sea.  Please?!”

“Pack your things! We stop at the sea and then turn to the east.” Haldir decided.

  


  


  



	2. Of Kinslayers and major changes

With their packs on their shoulders they turned into the road that led to the harbour. However the quays were as empty as before. They turned north and walked round the basin to enter the nearest  beach on their way.

Rúmil's face lit up with delight as the sound of waves crushing onto the pebbled beach hit his ears.

"How wonderful! Hurry, Orophin, Haldir, hurry!" He shouted excitedly and darted ahead to be first on the beach.

Haldir was to shout out that the youngster should save his energy for the long walk they had ahead of them, but Orophin took hold of his arm to draw his attention and shook his head as Haldir was facing him.

"Let him, this is possibly the last time he will see the sea."

Haldir sighed. This was most probably true, for neither of them could say if they would make the journey home and even if it was highly unlikely that when home, they would turn back and make this long journey to the Havens again.

They stayed for an hour and finally Haldir pressed to set forth as they needed to make use of the little daylight that was. In these dangerous times the shadows from the North grew long.

Their way home would lead them far north enough to be in danger of facing the evil creatures that the dark one had sent out into the world.

But Haldir saw no other way but to follow the River Nenning to her source and further north until they would reach the Ered Wethrin. Along this mountain range their way would lead them to the Falls of Ivrin further East.

Little did the three brothers know of the fierce battle that just then was fought way north at the Firth of Drengist and the woe that was to follow the Dagor-nuin-Giliath.

  


However as a result to the Battle under the Stars, the forces of Melkor were driven deep into the south and now they beleaguered the Havens in Falas. Therefore, when the brothers arrived at the city gates they were stopped.

A group of Yrch had arrived at the gates of Eglarest and a bitter fight to secure the haven ensued.

Haldir and his brothers arrived at the gate trying to leave the city, when they were hailed in a demanding voice.

"Hey you, where do you think you're going?" Accent and clothing gave the speaker away as one of the Teleri.  "Hey, you! Yes, you! The two of you! Go over to the city wall. We need bowmen in the defences. No! Little one, not you! You stay behind."

At first the brothers ignored this speaker, but the Elf came forward and grabbed Rúmil by the arm. However he came to regret his action as he faced three arrowheads pointing at him.

It was then that another Elf came running across the plaza. He too was of the Teleri, one of the elders as it seemed.

He called, "Hold it, put away the weapons. We have war at the gates, we don't need it inside the city!"

But the brothers only lowered their bows and waited until the caller joined the group.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know and Haldir was the one who replied.

"Me and my family were living in the house in Orchards Row at the South end of the city. Now we wish to leave for our home."

"This is impossible, you cannot leave the city, not now," the elder declared. Now that had reached the group Haldir noticed with astonishment the the Elf was bearded. Promptly he felt a tugging at his sleeve and turning he found Rúmil and Orophin staring at him, making signs to their chins.

The Elder laughed. "My name is Círdan, leader of the guild of the shipwrights. Also I am the leader of this settlement." He explained.

"I assumed as much as you are of the Teleri and dressed and stance tell me you are an Elder. My name is Haldir. These are my brothers, Orophin and Rúmil, the youngest. Please forgive them. We never have seen an Elf with a beard before." Haldir bowed at the introduction and apology.

"We came with the host of our people to this City long ago." Haldir explained as the Elder requested to know more about the three young Elves. "However, the long march from the Eryn Galen proved to be too much for my mother and so we were delayed. When arrived our leader had left but a great host of our people still remained. We were waiting for many year in hope the ships would return to bear us hither. Alas those ships never came."

In a few more sentences Haldir explained how the spirits of their mother had fainted and with his father not willing to leave his wife, both had walked into the shadows. Leaving him as the eldest son in charge for his brothers.

"This is a heavy burden and responsibility your parents have been given you. They must have great faith in you." Círdan declared after he had heard the story.

"You see, Master Círdan, that is why my brothers have to stay with me at all times. I'm responsible for them. As for now, we have spent long enough in this City. We wish to go home, back to Eryn Galen where we were born."

Círdan was just about to ask the three to follow him when from the South the hooting of an Elfin horn was heard and in its wake followed like ripples on the water the cheers of the people of the city.

Only when the shields and armour of the successful army were clearly visible the city and its people fell silent.

For it became clear that even though the Yrch were retreating, the army that followed behind belonged to the Citizens foe, the Noldori.

  
However, Eglarest owed the on marching army the rescue of their City and Haven, so Círdan allowed the Noldori forces to enter.

His decision was rewarded with scorn by a father and son, who now rushed by to utter their complaints.

 

For the moment Haldir and his brothers were forgotten as the City's elders started a discussion with the complaining father, trying to calm him.

The son was standing aside and from his stance as from his clothing Haldir took him for being of noble descend. The more he dreaded the sight of his brother Orophin, who just now approached the young elf before Haldir could intervene.

However, the brother soon returned, shrugging his shoulders.

"I do not understand a word he says and neither does he understand me." he complaint.

Haldir grinned but nevertheless took another good look at the young elf, whom he considered to be closer in age to himself than to Orophin.

  
Haldir was about to direct his brothers away, when suddenly the square filled with tumulting citizen in the wake of the Noldorian Captain and his guardsmen. The elders that had been in discussion still were taken by surprise and the protesting elf upon seen the Noldor shouted out: "Neither my son nor I will remain within the walls that allow this murderous scum access." Grabbing his son by the sleeve the old elf stomped, his stumbling son in wake, away in the direction of the gate. "We are leaving. open the gate! We are not staying a minute longer!" He demanded.

  
Círdan, the City eldest threw his arms in the air in desperation. "Oropher Ëarion, wait!" He called after the infuriated elf. “Where to will you go?” and as no anwer followed “Do you know where to find your way?”

Oropher turned around and facing Cirdan replied. “My son and I will stay with our father’s kin, Elu Thingol.”

This drew laughter from the Captain of the Noldori, still sitting on his horse.

“So, Singollo is your kin? This makes us kin as well, you know! For Singollo’s daughter is my aunt. I am Celegorm …”

Oropher cut the word short sneering at the speaker. “Your HALF-uncle might be betrothed to my fair aunt. Still you are not worthy to take her name into your mouth, KINSLAYER!”

Daggers shot out of Oropher’s eyes facing the Fëanori and he spoke with ice and hatred in his voice. “The colour of your hair betrays the colour of your kins souls.”

Upon those words the crowd around the Noldori and their Captain became restless and pushed closer, angry voices could be heard for the Teleri slain in Aqualondë had been kin to the people in the City. Fearing for his own safety and that of his men, Celegorm Fëanorion ordered retreat.

“We will camp outside the City walls to the North and in the morning leave to hunt those Yrch back to where they came from. If we could be helped with replenishing our supplies with the City’s aid, we shall be grateful.” he said addressed to Cirdan, whom he recognised as the mayor of the Haven.

Unbeknown to the disputing elves at the Haven of Eglarest far North Fingolfin and his host had crossed the Helcaraxë and stumbling into the fighting ensued between the forces of Angband and the Fëanori, he gathered his warriors, had the trumpets signal the moving out to war and the war banners to be unfolded.

  
Seeing this the Valar parted the clouds and the newly created sun and moon appeared on the horizon blinding not only the Yrch swarming upon Middle-earth but also three Silvan brothers further South.

 

After the Noldori had left the city’s compound and settled outside the northern gate, the eldest of Eglarest had ordered that what provision could be spared to be brought forward.

The people had responded and soon Círdan could disperse the supplies.

One third of the provided resources were given to father and son, who had arranged for Haldir and his brothers to be their guides through the foreign lands until they would reach the realm of their kin in Dorthonion. The rest was given to the Fëanori.

  
Celegorm had agreed to leave first before Haldir and his little group would set out, as there were still enough Yrch about who had reformed over night and prepared to give as much resistance as they could muster. However, the rise of sun and moon took everyone by surprise.

  
Experiencing bright lights for the first time in their lives Haldir and his brothers first squinted but then had to close their watering eyes.

It took the three brothers some time to get accustomed to the new light, as unlike the Teleri they had not experience bright lights, having never left Middle-earth they had not seen the light of the Telperion and Laurelin. Evn Haldir as eldest had been born just when Melkor and Ungoliant had destroyed Illuin and Ormal, the great lamps of the North and the South.

When finally the three Nandor were able to open their eyes again the Teleri standing by gasped in surprise.

The three brothers who had had pale silvery eyes that had looked like liquid mercury had changed the colour of their eyes. Each of them in a different shade of green like the leaves of their homeland forest.

The Teleri had never before seen such a colouring of eyes as their own were rather blue or grey.


	3. New Acquaintances

At first Haldir didn’t knew what to make of the hushed comments, the staring and even finger pointing. Confused he turned around facing his brothers and as he looked into their eyes he understood.  
‘ _Hanno, hendulda_!’ **1)** He exclaimed, gasping at the sight as his brothers did, when noticing the change in his eye colouring, which of course confirmed to him that he had undergone the same change.  
‘ _Accanin?_ ’ **2)** He asked for reconfirmation and both brothers lost for words could only nod.  
‘ _Hendulda gwen.’_ **3)** Haldir said pointing at Orophin and Rúmil. ‘ _Accatin!_ ’4) The two managed to reply in confirmation.

 

Orophin was the first to come out of the shock and pulling Haldir’s sleeve, he urged: ‘Lendë! _We must leave!_ ’  
This was when Haldir realised that his brother was right, they indeed should leave, there was hardly time to spare.  
The change in their eye colour seemed to make the new light that filled Middle-earth more bearable, however, Haldir was not quite convinced that this new situation was durable and therefore to be trusted.  
Stating this fact he urged Oropher and his son that they should get their packs as he was planning to leave immediately.  
“We should make use of the diversion Turco’s army is creating.” Of course this remark confused and Haldir had to explain the meaning. The name Turco he used was his way of shortening the name of Turcofinwë, who was Celegorm of the House of Finwë. “Turco’s army will keep the Yrch busy and we might slip through unharmed and possibly even unseen.”

 

To Haldir’s astonishment the elder of the two elves that were to be their travel companions was missing and therefore he had addressed the younger. Now that his intentions were clear to the young elf, Haldir dared to ask: “Where is you Ada? We need to leave straight away.”  
“Ada is getting the other.” Was the reply.  
“Others? What others?” Haldir was confused, he had implied when told that he was to take travel companions that those would be father and son.  
Seeing Haldir’s expression the young elf started to laugh.  
“We are a group of 25 people.” He said, “Ada is just getting them together. Then we can leave.”  
“Wait a minute! 25 people?”  
“Actually 28, if we count you and your brother.” The young elf said still smirking mischievously.

 

The realisation that the gout should be so large made Haldir worry. Even more so when he saw the older elf approach followed by a group of people that contained families with small children and elderly.  
“You must be joking.” He gasped and pulling at the young elf’s sleeve he added: “Mellon, this will not work. The road, if one can call it that, is bad and dangerous. We have to travel swift as there are evil things about, more evil than those Yrch.”  
The young man raised one eyebrow but remained silent. So Haldir carried on.  
“With babies and old folk this journey cannot be achieved. They have to stay behind. When we have reached your destination and know what the road is like and probably even be able to arrange for proper transport, wagons, carts, then you can think of getting them. This journey is too full of peril and by far to far for them to walk all the way without delaying us.”  
The young elf nodded his smirk had vanished as he had contemplated what Haldir had said.  
“Let me speak to my Ada. Wait here.” He said and walked away.

 

Haldir never intended to go anywhere and so remained on the spot, following the young elf with his eyes.  
He almost jumped when his brother Orophin’s breath and voice hit his ear.  
“ _Háno_ ,” **5)** using the intimate expression the brothers used between themselves, Orophin asked, ‘do you fancy this one?”  
“ _MANA?_ ” **6)** Haldir cried and at the same moment flinched for he realised that his exclamation had been overheard and alerted the onlookers. He stood his hands slammed over his mouth but it was too late and all, citizens and fellow travellers turned around, staring at him. Even worse, for now father and son moved and right in his direction.

 

For once Haldir was thankful that neither of his brothers spoke any other language than their own. They did understand what was said in Sindarin and even some words in other tongue but neither of them could or dared to reply for the lack of fluency.  
Scanning the crowd surrounding them, Haldir noticed that his outburst had not been unnoticed, but only the Sindar and the elder of the Teleri were on the move to join him. Obviously they were determined to find out what his shouting meant and Haldir was wracking his brain to come up with an answer, when his youngest brother Rúmil, who had used the hold up to climb the city wall, came racing back shouting out his name.  
Unbeknown to the youngster he had saved Haldir’s skin and the oldest in the family now turned to face the boy who came running towards him.  
“ _Háno! Háno!_ **7)** Haldir, Haldir!” Rúmil shouted at the top of his lungs and when he reached his brothers was utterly out of breath.

 

Haldir sighed inwardly and thanked the Valar for the rescue provided. For now everyone thought that his calling out had been in response of his younger brothers alert. Still Haldir took a mental note, swearing to himself to have a serious word with Orophin. The other thought, that Orophin’s remark might be founded, he pushed back into the furthest corner of his mind. This was something to ponder about when there was time to do so.

 

The news Rúmil brought, when he finally caught his breath, were indeed grave. Not only had the new light source raced the sky in high speed but also was about to vanish again. Indeed the shadows were growing fast again. This had rekindled the spirit of the Yrch attackers which had regrouped and begun a fresh attack on the Noldori, which taken aback were hard pressed.

 

“Haldir! Háno, this might be our chance. We can slip away unseen. The Yrch will be to busy attacking.” Orophin suggested and the youngest in the family agreed.  
“They will be too distracted to notice us. We should make use of this.” Rúmil added.  
Haldir could see the sense and agreed with what his brothers had said, turning towards father and son he quickly explained the situation. Made them aware of his brothers’ suggestions. However, the final decision he left to the older elf.

Oropher contemplated the heard and he too agreed. “Yes, you are right. This might be our only chance at the moment. But it means that we can only take a handful, warriors, with us. I need to inform my companions. They will understand that a bigger group will draw too much attention.”  
Quickly Oropher informed the members of the group that made up his household and just as quick they were regrouped and a handful of young strong elves stepped out mounting packs on their backs and were ready to leave.  
The remaining members were assured that they would be fetched as soon as Oropher and his son had reach their kin in Doriath.  
Haldir liked how quickly the Sindarin responded to their leaders commands. Stocked with a backpack of supplies provided by the good people of Eglarest the group of now ten elves made ready to slip out of the city by a side gate that was only sparsely used.

 

It was agreed that Haldir and his brothers would be the first to go outside to scout. They made ready when a voice said: “I will go with you as well.”  
Turning around the three brothers stared into the face of the young elf, the leader’s son.  
Haldir was about to protest, when both Rúmil and Orophin grinned and nodded in agreement.  
Haldir sighed. “OK. But … Wait … What is your name? We can hardly call you YOU or HEY all the time.”  
The young elf grinned. “Thranduil. My name is Thranduil Oropherion.”  
The brothers looked at each other. Then trying to pronounce the young elf’s name all three failed.  
“Shran …”  
“No, Thranduil.”  
Haldir gave up, “We do not have such a sound as your name starts with in our language.” He confessed.  
The young elf chuckled and explained. “My name is a construct of _Tharan_ **8)** and _ethuil_ **9)**.”  
Now these two words Haldir was able to translate into their own language. “ _Vëa_ **10)** _tuilë_ **11)**.”  
The four established that he would be called “Vëatuil”, as this was easier for the Nandori to say.

 

The sun had reached the western gate of the heaven and vanished when the four elves slipped out of the hidden side gate and merged with the shadow of the city wall.  
The city was situated in by the mouth of the River Nenning. To the east there were the mountains of Taur-en-Faroth. Which were the target of the first leg Haldir hoped to reach. However, to get to them they had to cross the vast plain of Falas. The plain itself offered little places for hiding and was much more suitable for the battling Yrch and Noldori.  
Luckily the army of the Noldor made good ground and was driving the Yrch north and across the River Nenning.

 

Leaving at the south-eastern gate meant that for a while Haldir and his fellow travellers remained out of sight, shielded by the City and the fact that their river bank was located lower than the other side to which the Noldor and Yrch had moved.

 

Giving the parole Orophin urged the rest of the travellers on and soon all ten elves were pressed against the City wall.  
Further ahead there was a little den, this Haldir pointed out as their next target. One after the other they darted across the plain, searching for crevasses or growth to provide protection from being spied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** 1)Brothers, your eyes.  
> 2)Mine too?  
> 3)Your eyes are green.  
> 4)Yours too.  
> 5)colloquial for brother  
> 6)What  
> 7)colloquial for brother  
> 8)vigorous  
> 9)spring  
> 10)vigorous  
> 11)spring **


	4. Leaving the Havens

They carried on in the duck and hide fashion for the next couple of hours in complete darkness with only a few stars to provide little light. Each boulder, bush or burrow was used to take cover so neither the Noldori nor the fighting Orcs would notice their progress.

It was always Haldir followed closely by Thranduil who made the start and then signalled and waited for the others of the company to follow. The last to arrive were always Haldir's two brothers Rúmil and Orophin making sure that nobody was left behind and to help if one of the company would get into trouble.

Each time before taking on the next leg the three Nandori would scout and amongst them discuss the best route to take and the preferred spot for the next hiding. This was done always with the general route to the north-east in mind.

  
During the conversations between the brothers Thranduil would quietly listening in, trying to make sense of the words and gestures he believed he understood and deducting the rest from the displayed non-verbal communication between the brothers, comparing this to the final route they were taking.

Each time with each conversation closely followed he began to understand more and more of the ancient words the brothers used as language. Carefully he tried to check each word understood and when confirmed to be correct by Haldir he began to take it down into his mental dictionary. The success he experienced formed the conviction to write a Sindarin-Nandori dictionary as soon as they were at their destination. During one of the longer rests he spoke to his father about his success and his wish to write everything down.

"What do you think, Ada?" - "This a good idea, ion nin. It might be useful the one way or the other." Oropher supported his son. "A good leader should always strive to understand the languages of the ones in lower ranks. I am very proud for it shows that you have taken my lectures to heart. One day you will be a great leader, I'm sure."

In the conversation that followed Oropher encouraged his son to make a study of the eldest brother's leadership skills. "I know Haldir is only a few years older than you, but I'm astonished at the skill he is displaying so far. This is certainly an unusual challenge for him, yet he has never faltered to take it on and shows great emphasis for the group he is leading. Contemplating strength and weaknesses of all of us and making his decisions according to that to keep us out of harms way. Just like a good leader should do. He is a good example to follow, ion. I wish you would take him as example, despite him being of lower status than you." Thranduil had nodded and promised to take his Ada's wishes to heart.

The group had travelled at a fair speed all night, despite the darkness and the unfamiliar ground they had to cover and now were facing a strip of woodland in the close distance ahead.

The three brothers had raised to their feet to get a better look upon the stretch of land that lay between them and the woodland. They had agreed that extra caution was to be taken as it wasn't clear what to expect to find within that forest.

After the Nandori had figured which way best to take, Haldir made ready to leave. Seeing Thranduil doing the same he turned and placed his hand on the young Sinda's shoulder and spoke: "No, Vëatuil, not this time. I cannot say what lies hidden in that wood, it is too dangerous, you have to stay back this time. I won't be able to look after you. It might well be that I have to face a fight, depending on what I find."

Despite the warning Thranduil was not to be swayed to stay behind.

"The better then to have a companion to shield your back, mellon nin."

Haldir looked around hoping to find some support in Thranduil's father but had to declare defeat when the leader of the group of Sindar made no attempt to hold his son back.

So Haldir finally gave in, "Well, then ...  But you stay right behind me, you hear?! - do you understand, Vëatuil?" Thranduil not yet used to his new name took a moment but then nodded his understanding happily. "Right behind you. No problem." He confirmed with a smirk.

  
A few minutes into their venturing out onto the path ahead, Haldir dreaded that he had asked the Sindar to stay close, for Thranduil kept himself closer than Haldir found comfortable and even more than he thought decent.

On three occasions Haldir had felt the Sinda's hands on his hips. He couldn't say if the young elf was just clumsy or if he stumbled on purpose.

With the moon now again high in the sky there was enough light for elfin eyes to see the path and to prevent oneself from being tripped by the odd root in the way.

Haldir was glad to be in front for it hid him blushing at each touch and he was glad when they finally reached the seam of the woodland strip. For there in the shade of the trees he was able to hide his flushed face from detection by his companion. Even more so as his brother's words rang back in his ears 'Do you fancy him?'. Unwanted the words echoed in his mind every time Thranduil's hands made contact with his body. Each touch seems to burn his flesh as if the young Sinda's hands were covered in flames.

There of course remained the question as to why Vëatuil was behaving that way. Why he was tormenting, yes, tempting so? Had he, Haldir, given himself away? How? When?

  
Thranduil was a leader of his people in training. His father Oropher had kept a keen eye on his progress, encouraging him in finding his strength and working on his weakness to his profit. Luckily learning skills came easy to the young Sinda.

Languages especially he learnt swiftly just from listening. Therefore it hadn't taken long for him to understand the foreign dialect the three Nandori were using amongst themselves when conversing.

Already trained in many of the ancient languages of his race, Thranduil quickly found similarities between those and the language the brothers used.

Learning languages was one of the usual topics within his curriculum, considered as important as weaponry, strategic thinking and the study to recognise the emotional and intellectual capacity of other elves of all the leases of live and stations.

Thranduil had keen eyes and watching his fellow elves, estimating their reactions was one of his favourite sports. He not only enjoyed the study of his fellow elves but furthermore liked to trigger certain reactions and evaluating if he had been right in the strength and length of behaviour  displayed as a reaction.

  
Careful not to give himself away that by now he understood the brothers and thanks to his fine hearing he had overheard Orophin's remark, Haldir's reaction however had even surprised him and he suspected there was more still hidden behind Haldir's qualm facade.

Now Thranduil hated surprises, he rather preferred to stay in control, therefore he decided to find out what this impulsive reaction of the the eldest Nandori meant. Haldir was hiding something and he planned to get down to the bottom of it.

However with the group staying close together so far he had not yet seen a chance to put his presumptions to test.

  
The factor of the group staying close was a reason for Haldir repressing his emotions as well and so he addressed Thranduil's actions as calm and restricted as possible. "Vëatuil, it appears that you are too clumsy and certainly will attract attention from our enemies, even though unwillingly on your account. Nevertheless, I therefore ask you to rest here whilst I will go and explore this woods further to see where this forest might lead us to."

Before Thranduil had a chance to protest Haldir had slipped away.

  
Haldir didn't dare to let his sigh slip unless he was many leagues away and certain that Thranduil's fine hearing wouldn't catch the sound. He sincerely hoped that the effect the actions of this strange youth hadn't shown. For he had to admit that he was affected and now wondered how to respond if the Sinda kept up with his affections or perhaps he was reading the youngster's actions all wrong.

For the next mile his thoughts circled around Thranduil until he called himself to order, this was not the time to be lost in day dreaming.

Still he promised himself to find out what those touches had meant or if they had been down to clumsiness entirely, which he doubted from what he had seen so far.

  
When Haldir returned to the spot he had left Thranduil behind he found that the young elf had busied himself making arrows to replenish his missing stock. He also had directed the rest of the group to the woods and so that on Haldir's return the group was already settled in under the shadow of the trees.

The group however had been cautious enough not to lit a fire and to stay close together. They were sharing a meal of lembas when Haldir stepped into their midst.

As this was a considerate thing to do, Haldir joined for the lembas would provide the strength needed for the next leg of their journey.


	5. Discoveries

_In Haldir’s head the decision formed to put his suspicions to the test and so he kept himself apart from his brothers and Thranduil, who was left with Rúmil and Orophin for company._

_Before turning his plan into practise, Haldir had thought for a brief moment to fill his brothers in, but then got second thoughts and dismissed the idea as he feared that the two might act unnatural towards Thranduil or give themselves and their knowledge away in another way._

Therefore all Haldir told Rúmil and Orophin and all the others that he would go scouting to get a better knowledge of what was ahead of them and which route best to take.

He left the company in Oropher’s hands, promising to return within two or three days. The company should take this time to rest and meanwhile mend what was worn out or broken. 

“I do not think that I have to remind you to take no risks. You must be aware that chances are that there are still Yrchs around.” Haldir said before taking his leave.

Haldir had given himself more time than really required for this operation. As he was alone ye was able to move swifter, unseen, hidden in the canopy of the great old trees that built the woodland strip. 

Providing proof that he had been on away mission was easy, for Haldir was a prolific creator of maps. So all he needed to do was to find the highest tree in this forest. Luckily he had come past the tree in question already during his first alone expedition. The tree was less than a day’s travel away and would provide him with a clear view in all directions. 

Over the next three days Haldir’s plan was to divide his activities between the drawing of a map and the observing Thranduil and his brothers, but mainly Thranduil whom he hoped would give himself away at one point in time.

As neither Orophin nor Rúmil spoke Sindarin and they believed Thranduil not capable of understanding or speaking their own language, they tolerated his presence but never addressed him but only spoke between themselves.

Rúmil as the youngest of the brothers often struggled remembering the times they had spent with their parents and Orophin would help to fill the gaps in memory by retelling anecdotes of their lives with their parents. Those stories were mainly about happy or comical events to cheer the little one up, who often enough beat himself up for not recalling the events during their journey and before that.

Thranduil was a keen listener to these stories as well and ever so often struggled to keep a plain face not to betray himself. 

However, Orophin’s eyes were sharp and on the second day whilst he and Rúmil were on watch together, he pulled his little brother to the side so they could speak in private.

At first Rúmil appeared confused but Orophin stopped his protests with his hand over Rúmil’s mouth and his index finger over his own lips signalling that he wanted his brother to be silent.

“What’s the matter with you?” Rúmil whispered as soon as the hand was removed but followed Orophin to a well hidden spot where they could speak without being overheard. 

It was then that Orophin broke his silence.

“Little one, I think Vëatuil only pretends not to speak or understand our language.”

“WHAT? … What make you think …?”

“I have watched him yesterday, actually I suspect him for quite some time and therefore kept an eye on him. But yesterday when we were speaking with each other about the pranks we had pulled on Haldir, I noticed that he hardly could control himself and not laughing out loud.”

“Woah! Honestly!? Do you think we should inform Haldir? Or do you think he knows it already?”

At this comment Orophin shrugged his shoulders. No he wasn’t sure if his older brother was aware of the Sinda’s secret. To be fair, even he himself wasn’t sure. 

He would not raise suspicion in Haldir until he had proof. That was what he told his little brother.

“Even if Haldir isn’t aware, there is no time to tell him as he is away on patrol. No, I rather make sure that my suspicion is right before I tell Haldir. If only …”

Rúmil waited patiently for once for his brother to continue whilst Orophin thought of what to do.

“Listen,Rúmil. I would like to put up a trap for Vëatuil. See if we can proof that he really understands our speech. …

All we need to do is to come up with a clever trick so that he can’t help but betray himself.”

Unbeknown to the two Silvan Elves their eldest brother had been listening in to their plotting. Somehow Haldir felt proud of the two young ones, who just then agree upon their plan to trap the young Sinda.

As the sun continued his journey and now reached the heavenly gates in the West making ready to leave Middle-earth until the morrow, Rúmil and Orophin returned to the Elfish camp site, their duties as sentinels fulfilled. Thranduil returned from his watch at the same time and the three entered the camp from opposite sides but soon found themselves sitting at the same hearth to warm their food. 

This was nothing unusual for Thranduil had shared the lodging with the Silvan brothers since the start of the journey. However, on this evening the two brothers seemed to utterly ignore him, sitting side by side in heated discussion. 

Listening in, Thranduil discovered that the youngest somehow was accused of plotting to play a trick on his absent elder peer. 

Despite profoundly protesting his innocence, Orophin laid the entire plan before the red-faced youngster. 

The plot had been brilliant indeed and the secret listener couldn’t help but laugh out loud at some point. 

Even though Thranduil had tried to hide his eavesdropping outburst with a fake coughing fit he was found out for the two brothers who had laid out this trap for him had only waited for him to give himself away. 

With quick moves both Silvan had jumped from their seats and flung themselves upon Thranduil, calling out at the same time “YOU CHEAT!” and “YOU CAN UNDERSTAND US!”

The young Sinda who had been sitting on an overturned log was thrown over and all three youngster ended up in a heap of arms and legs with the two Silvan trying to give the Sinda a playful not to earnest thrashing.

However, the commotion drew the attention of the rest of the company present and soon the youngster found themselves ringed in by the elder Sindar. It was Oropher, the leader of the Sindar, who broke through the ring and demanded them to stop and declare themselves. 

The elves standing next to Oropher began to pull the three youngest back onto their feet.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the rest of his company, Haldir had watched the scenes playing out before his eyes. To everyones surprise he revealed himself by jumping off the tree he had been standing on and stepped forward into the ring of elves, stopping next to Oropher.

“Your son, Lord Oropher, has been spying upon my brothers and myself.” He spoke before his brothers could provide an explanation. “He kept hidden from us that he understands our language and eavesdropped upon us.” 

Oropher, who had listened, looked at his son with a stern face which made Thranduil shun his gaze and turn his own eyes to the ground whilst his face revealed him blushing.

“From your reaction, ion, I take that these accusations are true. It saddens me greatly for it shows that you have yet to learn so much. For once, that one does not spy on ones allies.”

Here Haldir intervened. 

“I am sure, my Lord, he didn’t meant no harm. Just let those three solve this case amongst themselves. If you do not mind, my Lord, I do have news.”

With these words Haldir pulled Oropher aside and the rest of the elves dispersed leaving the three young ones alone.

Away from the rest of the company Haldir gave his report to Oropher showing him a map he had drawn for the surrounding lands as far as he had been able to see. 

“This noise the young ones have been making was not to our advantage.” Haldir said, “The woods are not safe. I recommend for us to break camp immediately and move on. For now we still can use the forest as cover on our way, but we should be careful and always send some of us ahead to be sure that we are not suddenly come upon an enemy.”

Oropher had listened and nodded in agreement to the said. 

“I am most astonished to find so much knowledge and wisdom in one so young.” The Sinda Lord spoke. “I wished that my son would take you as an example.”

Haldir shook his head and blushed slightly.

“Sometimes, my Lord, I wonder if the trust my parents have shown in me is not failed. The great responsibility resting upon my shoulders is weighing me down at time and I struggle. How can I …?”

Haldir shook his head again.

“My apologies.” He said in a soft voice. “My problems of course mean nothing to you.”

Oropher placed his hand on Haldir’s shoulder.

“My young friend, gladly I am offering you advice whenever I can. I would feel honoured to be your confident and whenever you feel in need of counsel please do not hesitate to seek my advice. It shall be gladly given.”

Here Oropher paused.

After taking a deep breath he continued.

“May I in return ask a favour of you my young friend?”

Haldir nodded.

“I wished you could add my son to your pupils. I can see how well your brothers fare under your guard and at times I have the feeling that my son rather would listen to you than to my advice.”

Again Oropher paused.

“Of course I do not wish to put pressure upon you. Yet, you are, I can see that, someone my son looks to when it comes to learning. He has taken you as an example and I can see him striving to follow in your footsteps, just as your two brothers are.”

“I shall try, my Lord, to be a positive influence on all of them. I only hope that I am not letting you down, disappointing you. For I too am still learning.”

“You see, Haldir, this is what makes you stand apart from most of us.” Oropher said, “Like a good leader should you are aware of our continuous need of learning. Pity on the one who believes to know everything for he shall fail.”

The two then studied the map before commands were given to break up camp and move on. 


	6. Tutor & Pupil

Breaking up camp didn’t took too long and soon the group was on the move again. The Sindar swiftly from trunk to trunk on the ground and the Silvan brothers above in the branches balancing, jumping from tree to tree. Haldir and his brothers leading on signalling the group on the ground when to wait and hide and when to move.

In this fashion they made fast progress eastward.

During the last conferring Oropher and Haldir had changed their plan and with it the route the group would take. They had left the River Nenning behind and for a while had followed the Noldor northward. However, with the army lead by Celegorm Féanorian being attacked on the way, Haldir thought to remain in their wake to dangerous for a small group as they were. Especially as the attacks by the Yrch grew in frequency the further north the Noldori army marched.

These factors contemplating Haldir had made the decision to suggest that they would return to his original plan, to lead them to the East to the Taur-en-Faroth. In the shelter of the mountains they could cross the River Narog, he suggested and by taking this route would most like fly under the radar of the enemy, who was focussing on Celegorm Féanarion and his warriors.

Following the mountains of the Taur-en-Faroth to the south they would make their way into Doriath through the Gate of Sirion and past the Falls through the Fens.

Oropher had been impressed by the knowledge the young Nando had of the landfall and Haldir confessed as to having lived in Doriath for some time before his parents decided to move on West to the Havens.

“Elu Thingol was the leader of us when we moved from the great forest in the East that is called Eryn Galen.”

“So you belong to the Tawarwaith?” Oropher asked and Haldir had gladly nodded his head.

“Doriath is my home and yet having always taken the northern route along the main road to the Havens, I am astonished to find that there is a different way. You see, mellon nîn, Elwë or Elu Thingol as you called him, is my kin. He is my father’s brother. My father was greatly saddened when we lost Elwë. So I volunteered to stay behind and search. My father and the greater host of our people moved on and reached the ships to take them to the West as we had been promised by the Valar.”

Haldir nodded, as his family had moved from their home for the same reason.

“However, I couldn’t find my uncle until he decided to reveal himself again. As my father had been gone I decided to stay with my uncle.”

“What has caused you now to leave for the Havens if I might ask?” Haldir inquired but blushed upon his forwardness.

“It was my wife that made me and my son Thranduil leave Doriath. She had remained behind when all her family had left with my father, believing that we too would soon go to the West. At least when uncle was found. She suffered greatly from being separated from her family and now that Thranduil is reaching adulthood we agreed that she should travel to the West to rejoin with her beloved family.”

Haldir had saddened when the reasons were revealed. His parents too had hoped to go to the West but his mother’s failing health had forced them to walk into the shadows instead.

Seeing the young Nando suffer Oropher asked and was given the insides to Haldir’s family’s history. To distract the youngster Oropher quickly changed the subject and asked Haldir to call the group so that they could be informed about the change of plans.

The members of the group had been instructed to remove all signs of their camp making before leaving. As Haldir joined his brothers to pack and remove any suspicious signs, he observed that the Sindar leader pulled his son to the side. As his camp was too far he could only see the two but not hear what was spoken between them. However, Thranduil’s reaction suggested that he was not pleased with what was said but he didn’t protested much but rather blushed and lowered his head to finally nod his agreement towards what his father had told him.

When they had started their move Haldir made sure that Thranduil was passing him by and he used that to call out to him.

“I couldn’t help but see that your father had words with you, Vëatuil. I only hope the little prank you pulled on my brothers and myself wasn’t the reason for you being punished. If so let me speak to your Ada and set matters right, for my brothers and myself are quite some pranksters ourself and only had it coming, if you get my meaning.” He chuckled and nudged Thranduil friendly.

Before he could continue Thranduil interrupted.

“Ada gave me a lecture, true. However, I was not punished for it. Still I wish to apologise to your brothers and yourself. My actions …, my behaviour was lacking the necessary maturity. I didn’t behave as expected for someone my age.”

Haldir laughed and signalled with his hand for Thranduil to stop. Making it clear to the young Sinda that he didn’t agreed with what he had heard.

Still Thranduil carried on.

“Ada has put before me his wish that you may become my tutor from now on.”

“You don’t like this idea, I reckon. You don’t look too happy about it. - You believe I am too young to be your teacher.”

“OH NO! On the contrary. I very much would wish it, but I fear that my Ada might have imposed on yourself and that you don’t …”

Thranduil blushed deeply shaking his head. “I have seen how your brothers and you are walking within the trees, I very much would like to be able to do that myself. Do you think you could teach me that?”

However Haldir laughed and replied.

“Don’t worry about your Ada, he had asked me very politely and left the decision all to myself. About the walking in the trees this is a skill I can easily teach you.”

Over the next days Haldir and Thranduil separated themselves from the company falling behind and left the leadership to Oropher, Orophin and Rúmil.

The protest of the three were countered with the fact that Thranduil having to find his balance and strengthen his core it was most likely that they would disturb the canopy and give their position away. Haldir stressed that he was calmer if he knew that the host of their group was out of harms way if an enemy would made aware and with the promise that they would see to not to fall behind too much but remain in earshot to call out for help, the arrangement was finally agreed.

To be safe Rúmil handed over the horn for Haldir to blow in emergency.

The first training day was spent with Thranduil only allowed to walk on the broad, strong branches low on the trees. He proved to be an eager pupil and quite skilful but at the same time also impatient.

He soon demanded they should go up higher and try the smaller more bendier branches.

However Haldir insisted on the youngster sticking to the sturdier foothold until he felt utterly comfortable to move along them at high speed and no longer wobbled, loosing his footing and got out of balance.

The strategy proved valuable as Thranduil stumbled more than once and forced Haldir to rush to grab him to prevent him form falling to the ground.

“You see, Vëatuil, I was right not to give in to your plea. For if we had been in the higher levels you might have broken some bones or even your neck by now.”

Thranduil only had laughed and dashed ahead forcing Haldir to chase.

During the exercise the two had lost contact with the rest of the group and when Haldir suggested a rest they found themselves drifted off course and reaching the northern end of the forest.

Sitting down on a mid level branch of one of the trees forming the outskirts of the forest, the tow were overlooking the vast plain of West Beleriand.

It had been a clear day and so they could see as far as the Ephel Nevrast. Above the blue outline of the mountains sailed Tirion Isil the moon from East to West.

In awe at the glorious sight the two sat quiet for a while and Thranduil overcome rested his head on Haldir’s shoulder.

“Ele! Tindomë, anilúvë.”

The words were whispered in reverence and Haldir sighed as he placed his arm around Thranduil’s shoulder.

Forgetting that the elf by his side was neither of his brothers he rested his head on top of his friend’s.

Thunderstruck by the gesture Thranduil sat stark still at first, hardly daring to breath for fear to break the spell, not believing his luck.

After a short while as the Nando’s head remained in place, Thranduil gathered al his bravado and gently placed his left hand on Haldir’s right thigh just above the knee.

Again he paused, anxiously waited for a reaction but none followed.

Gaining in confidence the young Sinda dared to move his hand carefully upwards until it rested just short of the bend to the hip. There he rested his hand again waiting for the older elf to tell him off and brush his hand away.

However, Haldir took no notice, his mind wandering, he was lost to the world.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1290285/1290285_original.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12) "Behold! Starry twilight, the gift of Eru."  
> 


	7. Set backs

Disappointed by the lack of response to his advances Thranduil decided that it was time to take matters a step further. The nearness between Haldir and him during the exercise had increased his longing.

The arm around his shoulders and his own hand on Haldir’s thigh only strengthened his wish for more. 

Still not daring to make a move on Haldir by himself, Thranduil thought it best to have Haldir make the move on him. 

However, how to achieve this was a different matter. 

Especially as he didn’t expected Haldir to take action any time soon. Only sitting so close and with Haldir’s arm over his shoulder, the young Sinda was at an emotional breaking point. 

With Haldir not reacting on his touches, ignoring the hand on his leg, Thranduil suspected that he wouldn’t take much notice if he moved Haldir’s arm. So in a somewhat strange manoeuvre he fished for Haldir’s left arm and dragged the arm over to make Haldir’s hand rest on his crotch which spotted an enormous swelling already. As Haldir’s hand had landed he grabbed it with his right hand and applied pressure on the bulge in his britches. This however didn’t provided the expected relief and therefore Thranduil began to move Haldir’s hand into a pressured rub. 

The movement pulled Haldir out of his musings. Seeing what his hand was made use for he withdrew it with a quick movement. At the same time he jumped to his feet landing safely on the broad branch they had been sitting on. 

“Vëatuil, what are you doing?” He shouted more astonished than angry. 

Thranduil was as quickly on his feet as Haldir. Not willing to give in so lightly he jumped at Haldir and pushed the unprepared Silvan until he was wedged between the tree’s trunk and Thranduil. 

Haldir had been taken completely by surprise and for a split second as Thranduil launched the attack, he lost his footing. Only Thranduil’s tight grip had prevented him from falling and fro that reason alone Thranduil had been able to keep the upper hand, trap Haldir between himself and the tree.

Thranduil even though several hundred years younger than Haldir, towered over the Nando by some inches. During Haldir’s stumble the Sinda simply had lifted the Nando off the branch and whilst speeding on undeterred from the wiggling Silvan in his grip.

Now with Haldir wedged between the tree and his body, Thranduil leaned against the still dumbfounded Nando and pressed a kiss onto Haldir’s lips.

Haldir shook his head to break free and when he managed started shouting.

“STOP IT! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!” He yelled pushing Thranduil away and the young Sinda backed off so much that Haldir could push him back at arms length.

“Do not try to pretend you didn’t enjoyed that. I could feel you getting aroused and you still are.” Thranduil pouted.

“That is not the point! The point is, I am your tutor. As your tutor I have to make sure that you are not - YOU HEAR - NOT making any stupid mistakes.” Haldir had shouted but now carried on calmer. 

“Besides your father has put his trust in me. I am certain he will kill me before I am able to give an explanation if he ever hears of this. And therefore I shall not give in to this foolish notion.”

Thranduil had listened to Haldir’s ranting with his mouth gaping open. The words “stupid” and “foolish” were ringing in his ears. If that was how Haldir saw him …

tears were starting to well and with a swift move he turned on his heel and dashed off.

The young elf was racing ahead of Haldir, who immediately had darted after him.

It didn’t took long and Haldir had caught up with the Sinda, however, as he noticed that Thranduil was on his way back to the camp of their main host, Haldir decided to let him lead on and not surpass his pupil. 

So they arrived back at the camp with the pupil racing ahead of the tutor and on arrival Thranduil against his usual moved to his father’s camp, slumping himself down at the hearth. 

Oropher didn’t seemed to be startled but looking up met the gaze with Haldir and gave a brief nod.

Haldir, who had been at Thranduil’s heel at all time, nodded back before looking out for his brothers and returning to sit with them. The two young Nandor showed more surprise than the old Sinda and as soon as Haldir had settled down rushed to his side. They bombarded Haldir with questions demanding to know what had befallen that he and Thranduil returned in such fashion and even more the friend obviously shunning their presence. Only Haldir dismissed both and they had to leave him being non the wiser.

At the other end of the camp Oropher had more luck when gently requesting an account of the day’s progress for he was briefed by his son who obviously gladly opened up to brief his father.

Never having had secrets Thranduil opened up and confessed that he had made an assault on Haldir who had rejected him. 

“He called me stupid and foolish.” Thranduil told his father undignified. Then the youngster burst into tears and Oropher took him into his arms.

“Oh shush. Shush, ion. You must not forget he is not of our kind. He is not aware that this is considered a part of tutorage in our race. After all, remember, he is a Tawarwaith, a Wood dweller, one of the Forest People. They are not of the same lineage as we.”

Thus he tried to console his upset son. 

“I know you are disappointed, ion, but I must admit that I am rather glad that this Nando has refused you.” 

At these words Thranduil’s head shot up, but his father kissed his forehead and quiet his protest with his forefinger on the youngster’s lip.

“Ah - no - wait!” Oropher said, “Here me out first. Then you shall have the word and I will listen to what you have to say.”

Thranduil nodded his acceptance and as promised he listened to his father’s argumentation without interrupting, knowing that afterwards he would have his say.

“You know, ion nín, that we are close kin to King Elwë of Doriath. On our return to Menegroth I have been promised a more important position not only for myself but for you too. I admit that I have hoped that you might find one of the daughters of the local gentry to your liking and pleasant enough to consider marriage. I admit that I had hopes for King Elwë’s daughter to be the one, but as the latest news I got reveal, this is out of the question now.”

Upon the news that he was expected to marry Thranduil had pulled a frown not feeling ready to bound himself in marriage yet. Secretly he had shuddered at the mere thought of the daughters named, remembering the young ‘ladies’.He was sure that he certainly would not propose to any of them.

As for Lúthien, King Elwë’s daughter, he had heard talking of her but never they never had met. However, if she only faintly looked like her mother or the way suitors described her, he would have taken his chances, taking her into consideration. His father’s revelation that she was no longer available therefore came to him as a shock.

Of course Oropher had to explain what news he had received about the maiden and the shock grew unbearable as Thranduil heard that she had taken a mortal has her companion.


	8. Confessions

Thranduil spent the night in his father’s camp trying to show support even though they had had an argument over Oropher’s future plans for his son.   
The young elf had tried to convince his father to lay off his plans to marry his son off, if not at least for a couple of years - centuries, so Thranduil had secretly wished. Thranduil had argued that he still was in need to learn so much and gather more experience in life before settling down and founding his own family.   
The dispute had left father and son agitated as both had tried hard to reason and so rest would not come to Thranduil that night.

At the other end of the camp Haldir was in no better state, wondering what the young Sinda had been discussing with his father. Haldir had not failed to notice the ever growing heated debate that ensued at Oropher’s hearth.   
As a matter of fact both young elves stirred a lot and finally unbeknown of each other gave up on night rest altogether. 

As he couldn’t find sleep, Haldir decided to let at least someone else rest. Therfore he relieved one of the night watch guards sending the Sinda back to camp to get some sleep. The elf thankful needed not much convincing and was swiftly away. However, Haldir was not long alone and soon found that he had gotten himself company as Thranduil joined him on his guarding post. 

For a long while the two stood on one of the upper branches in the watch tree, silent.   
It was Thranduil who broke the silence first.  
“If you are waiting for an apology - I won’t!” He said moving his lower lip out as he kept staring straight ahead not looking at Haldir next to him.  
“For I’m not sorry - no, I know now I shouldn’t have put pressure on you. Yes, I know that now. It’s just … I’m not very experienced in these things.”  
Haldir kept his eyes on the young SInda but didn’t say a word.  
“Father said you acted right.” Thranduil continued after finding that he would not get a response. “Perhaps he’s right.”  
Thranduil paused. Still not daring to look at Haldir he now gazed down at his feet.  
“Father wants me to marry. Soon, when we arrive in Doriath.”

This news hit Haldir hard as he hadn’t thought that Oropher might already have agreed a betrothal for his son.  
“Has your father made arrangements already? Are you already bound by word?” A shocked Haldir asked.  
Thranduil shugged. If he was honest with Haldir and himself, he couldn’t say. In his rage he had forgotten to ask his father if a bond had already been arranged.  
“Vëatuil?! Has he?”  
“I don’t know. But he wouldn’t do anything over my head, I believe. I mean, he wouldn’t force me to marry a female elf I don’t like. But he drew a few candidates out of his hat when we spoke yester-evening.”

Now Thranduil finally managed to look his companion in the face.   
“I have tried to argue with him. Trying to slow him down, postpone for a while. I’m not ready for marriage.”  
The last sentence came out almost like a cry for help and Thranduil’s mask of a brave face fell.  
“I’m sure your father has understood that, now that you have spoken to him.” Haldir’s voice sounded a little flat even though he tried hard to give it a hopeful ring, believing that this would give Thranduil a little confidence. But the young Sinda just shook his head.  
“I don’t know. I can’t see that I made him change his mind.” He said saddened and then added, “I wished I had your conviction.”

Haldir felt the young one’s pain and so he moved closer, wrapping his arm around Thranduil, pulling him tight.  
“I’m sure he will see reason.” He said softly into Thranduil’s ear and then felt the tears that floated out of Thranduil’s eyes.  
“I don’t have any experience at all. Would you believe it?” Thranduil whimpered. “I thought joining the soldiers I would finally have a chance to gain some. But they are all shying away because I am my father’s son.”  
Haldir held him close as his body was shaking with his sobbing.  
“When I met you, I hoped my luck would change. And then father insisted you to be my tutor. It was too good to be true.”  
More sobbing interrupted the confession and Haldir just held on listening.  
“I was attracted to you from the start - when we first met - and as in our understanding of tutoring this kind of education is included normally. So I had hoped you too …”  
Thranduil confessed still shaking with all the sobs.  
“But then you made no attempt at all …. and I panicked. That’s why I forced myself upon you and now I have ruined all. ….”  
The last words were not understandable but Haldir believed to have heard ‘and now I have to marry’.

Thranduil was glad that the close embrace in which Haldir held him made it impossible for them to look at each other. The fact that he was facing out over Haldir’s shoulder had made it easier for him to let go and confess his feeling for the friend.  
Holding the shaking youngster close to his chest Haldir had tried to find a way to calm the upset Sinda down and in that effort had started to rubbing his hands over Thranduil’s back.   
Having heard more than just an apology, but been given a deeper insight into Thranduil’s feelings and a glance at the young elf’s should and mind, Haldir took pity. For he himself knew well about how much one could struggle with suddenly gained responsibilities and how difficult growing into adulthood could be. He himself often struggled with this, especially in regards of his duties towards his two younger brothers.  
“No, you have not ruined anything at all, stupid.” Haldir cooed but still held on tight refusing Thranduil to break fee of the embrace.  
“I too have feelings from you. Right from the start. I just wasn’t aware that you … I didn’t know that as a tutor I was expected to … I feared to anger your father and to push you away. - I didn’t wanted to ruin my chances, just wanted to be sure … you were sharing the same feelings … I’m glad that this is out of the way now.”  
Haldir loosened his grip and moved in for a kiss, searching Thranduil’s eyes for a response.

The response and the mouth were given freely and both gasped at the intensity of their first shared kiss.  
“But - what about father?” Thranduil finally managed to say. However Haldir holding his face cupped in his hands replied smiling.   
“Leave your father to me now.”

Until it was time for them to be relieved from the duties of the watch, they remained standing arm in arm, kissing ever so often.   
A rustle in the leaves below them announced the changing of the guards and as soon as Orophin showed his face the two dashed away, with Haldir taking the lead, holding Thranduil by his wrist urging him to follow.l

The two raced along the branches high up in the trees and despite being new to this skill Thranduil held his own. Only once Haldir had to steady him when they moved between the trees.  
Before Thranduil had a chance to ask where they were going he found himself on the same branch where he had launched his attempt on Haldir. Only this time it was Haldir who pressed him against the trunk of the tree kissing him.   
Gently he stroke the Sinda and directed Thanduil’s hand to the places where he wanted to be touched.  
Before he started to strip his young lover, Haldir stopped and looked around. He then pulled Thranduil with him until they found a forking of branches. In between those he wedge Thranduil and himself.  
“Always look for forking when you attempt to make out up in a tree. You can be skilful as you like but you will loose balance if you do not have the support. Remember this, always.”

Back at the camp Orophin was interrogated as to the whereabouts of Oropher’s son by the Sinda leader.  
However Haldir’s younger brothers just grinned and replied: “He is having a lesson up in the trees.”


	9. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir and Thranduil defy Oropher's wishes

Wedged between the branches Haldir stripped first Thranduil and then himself.  
The touches and strokes of Haldir’s hands as well as the baring of his skin as the clothes fell around him almost robbed Thranduil of his senses.

Finding the young Sinda so willing stimulated Haldir and as soon as the clothes were off them both and dangling on the small branches around them, Haldir got down on his knees teasing Thranduil’s already weeping cock with his tongue by dabbing it along the Sinda’s loins and inner thighs.

Each time Thranduil whimpered but burying his fingers deep into Haldir’s hair, urged the Nando to continue and tried to directing him to where he wished Haldir’s attention.  
However, Haldir resisted the immediate longing to take in Thranduil’s member and carried on teasing until he noticed that the young Sinda couldn’t hold back any longer. Then he allowed the young one the release and took him into his mouth sucking him as Thranduil spent himself.

Haldir was rather impressed that Thranduil had managed to endure so long for he had expected him to come undone much earlier and therefore had been ready to spring to acting, not willing to waste any of the freely spent liquid.

“You taste wonderful.” Haldir whispered into Thranduil’s ears as he pulled the Sinda down before locking their lips into a long and deep kiss.  
At the same time he took care of his own need as he was not planning to move too quickly. The young one had declared himself to be unexperienced and Haldir was not the elf to spoil or force himself upon his young pupil. His mind was set to go slowly and at the same time make sure that each experience would be beautiful for Vëatuil.

For a short while the two rested there wedge between the branches in close embrace, kissing until Haldir pulled Thranduil back to his feet and ushered him to get dressed and for them to return to their company.  
“Your father might be looking for you. Also, I have to find a way to get us safe through our next stretch. We have to bridge a vast plain before we will reach the safety of the mountains. This will not be an easy task.” He explained as he stepped into his britches.

 

The way back to camp was not quite as fast as the dash away had been, for both Haldir and Thranduil stopped the progress ever so often to steal another kiss.  
Thranduil’s complains at breaking and returning so fast, had been calmed by the promise of more time together to come.

On approaching the camp Haldir held Thranduil back. He wanted to show the Sinda how to observe without been seen and how to quickly and unnoticed to descend the tree.  
Thranduil was a fast learner per usual, but this, however, took him three trials before he got it right. The observing unobserved seemed to be the easiest part of the lesson. The descend unseen was a different thing altogether.

The training session didn’t went unnoticed by Oropher and the two Nandori brothers. The latter grinning broadly at Thranduil’s first two mishaps but even more as their sharp eyes spied that their brother wore one of his shin braces the inside out.

Even though this was missed by Oropher, he don’t fail to observe the sparkle in his son’s eyes and the spring in the step of both, Haldir and Thranduil.  
His conclusions were confirmed as he saw how frequently the two touched each other.  
’Well, let them have their brief bit of fun until we reach Doriath.’ The old Sinda thought, knowing his son, he trusted that Thranduil would do his duty when the time came.

 

The next two hours after their return and the end of the lesson Haldir spent in Oropher’s presence and even though he didn’t started the topic, he sensed that Thranduil’s father was aware of had befallen between his son and him. As the old Sinda didn’t spoke up, Haldir too let the subject rest, for now.  
Instead both were focussed on the vast plain that lay ahead of their way. This crossing would be one of the most dangerous parts of the journey so far.  
Now even more than before as the newly created sun basked the plain in full light throughout the day, turning it into an oven with the heat building so fast that even though it was still early in the morning the air already flittered.

Even before the creation of the sun this plain had been an obstacle to overcome as during the time of starlight it usually was swarmed by Yrchs, who preferred the vast open for their travels. Therefore by night fall they had to expect attacks by Yrchs crossing their path.

As the sun would protect the travellers from the attacks by the Yrch, at the same time it would bake them and eat away at their strength. To attempt the journey by night would man the group was exposed to possible attaches. Apart from that the plan was so vast that even with Elfin speed the crossing could not be done in a day therefore they would have to endure both day and night as they couldn’t possibly made camp in midst of the open field. Neither hazard was avoidable.

The only decision to be made was when to begin the crossing and who to make the start. That was where the opinions of Haldir and Oropher clashed.  
Oropher suggested to start by day, travel at normal speed to save as much of their energy. Thus, he hoped, they would have left at least some part of their energy left before having to deal with the Yrch by nightfall.  
Haldir, however, was not convinced that this was a good idea altogether.

“We will all be already tired out from the heat that will strike us hard. This will make it all doubly dangerous as we will have no strength left to fight the Yrchs when they hit upon us by nightfall. Travelling the longer stretch by night might give them a chance to attack us but we are still fresh and also the keeping up speed will be easier. I guess we will be able to travel much farther during the night than during day time. So we will only have to face a short stretch during the heat, especially if we start out as soon as the sun sinks which gives us more time to cover ground until sun rise.”

Haldir believed that it was impossible for them to keep up Elfin speed during day time as the heat would drench their reserves and then the travel during the night would be slow as well which increased the chance to be attacked by passing Yrch. However, the old Sinda wouldn’t hear of his plan.  
“We are fresh and will bear the heat better. When the sun sinks we can see what reserves we have left and perhaps increase our speed over night and reach the mountains by dawn. There we can rest in the shade and regain our strength.”

Haldir’s plan saw them starting the crossing as soon as the sun would start to sink and travel at high speed throughout the night with the weakest of the group taking the lead.  
Thereupon ensued a long and heated debate between the young Nando and the Sinda leader about which approach the company should take. Even after all reasoning the two couldn’t agree on one solution. Oropher insisted on starting after sun rise, Haldir wanted to leave shortly before dusk.

In the end the two addressed the group in hope to find a majority for their plan. Alas, the rest of the group was split in half upon this subject matter as well and no majority for each plan could be gained.  
With the company split in half it was agreed to split up accordingly and each part of the group to follow the approach their leader suggested.

Thus it came to pass that Oropher and a handful of elder elves started the next morning just as the Anar the fire-golden began her journey across the sky.  
The remaining group led by Haldir who was to start out when Anar would reach the western gate of heaven watched as Oropher and his followers headed out, hearing the leader urging his group to stay together.

Haldir was worried but didn’t commented as he watched them leave. He knew too well that there was no convincing Oropher.  
Instead he ordered his remaining Elves to rest and use up as little energy during the day.  
“Stay in the shade of the trees. Try to nap, there will be no chance of sleep over night.”  
As there was hardly any Yrch attack to fear during day time he released the guards from watch.

He himself rolled out his bedroll and soon found himself snuggled up by Thranduil. Only when his young lover started to make out, Haldir stopped him.  
“We will need all our strength when we leave in a couple of hours. Better we rest, melethron.”  
Thrandruil pouted.  
“We soon will reach Doriath,” he complained, “and there we cannot be sure to be allowed to be together. For I do not know what Ada is planning. You said yourself that there was so much more for you to show me, for me to learn - teach me. Teach me now.”  
With that Thranduil dove under their shared blanket, opened Haldir’s britches and began to lick until the Nando’s member stood fully erected.

Haldir shuddered not only from the sensation provided by Thranduil’s hot mouth engulfing his cock but also from the realisation that all this could soon be over and Vëatuil being separated from him forever.  
However, Thranduil under the cover working Haldir’s cock misjudged the shudder and started to work him harder until the Nando wasn’t able to hold back filling Thranduil’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melethron = my lover


	10. The Plain of East Falas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family Ties  
> Fandom: Silmarillion/LotR  
> Pairing: Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin, Oropher, Thranduil  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 1,185  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The basic idea and characters are based on Prof. JRR Tolkien's stories. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: Crossing the Plain of East Falas  
> A/N: This is an early birthday present for my CUZ and friend . Happy Birthday, Cuz.

_Not willing to leave his young Sinda lover unattended Haldir returned the favour putting his mouth to work. Still he would not go further and either allow Thranduil nor himself penetration as he knew that the following day would require them to march and therefore soreness would not be tolerable._

For this reason he made Thranduil spent himself in his mouth and then held him in a cuddle in hope they both would find rest to rebuild their strength for the upcoming test of the following day.

Before dawn the group of young elves were back on their feet and upon Haldir’s command soaked their spare clothing in the cold waters for the forest stream.  The wet clothes were then wrapped in larges leaves of a tree growing fern until they formed neat parcels. The packages were stuffed into their travel bags. A quick meal of berries and lembas followed to serve as their breakfast before the fire of Anar could light up the  eastern sky. When Anar finally rose over the mountains the group had started to cross the vast plateau, travelling at normal travel speed until the rays of the sun became too hot.

Slowing down to save strength they continued without break until the heat started flittering before them creating visions of woods and lakes in the distance. However, Haldir held his elves in check for knowing that these mirages were nothing but mirrored images copied from what Arien was looking at as she steered Anar through the sky.

The elves however moved on and only when Anar was high above their heads Haldir called for a break. The rest was filled with another small meal of lembas and what was left of the berries they had in the morning. Then Haldilr told them to change into the wet clothes they held in their packs and all stripped and stepped into the moist clothes as they were unwrapped from their leafy covering. 

Refreshed and cooled by the still wet clothing the group soon was on the march again. 

Nobody spoke, each of them concentrating on the way ahead.

They hadn’t traveled far when they came up two elves that had been in Oropher’s group, which had left at dusk the day before. One of them was limping and leaning heavily on a second elf in support. The second elf however seemed to stumble ever so often and was clearing rubbing at his eyes every few minutes.

Reaching the two elves it became clear that one had a twisted ankle from stepping into a hole in the ground he hadn’t seen during their fast speed travel in the night. The other one was in a worse shape with his eyes blinded by a crust of pus and dust that glued them shut. 

Haldir and his elves stopped to tend to the two injured elves. Whilst Thranduil took care of the injured ankle, Haldir gently washed the eyes of the other elves with a wetted cloth. 

“We have to stay close together. Our two injured mellyn will lead and we will adjust to their speed. It might slow us down but it is the only way to make certain that we all reach the mountains. Tira ten’ rash we! We can ill afford more injuries on the way.” Haldir told the company. 

The youngsters quickly share lemmas and water with the two wounded elders before the group set out again.

Progress was slow but steady and despite their disadvantage the two elder did not force added rests upon their rescuers. 

Anar had moved on too and was now burning their backs when Orophin spotted a silhouette which seemed to move away in northerly direction.

He went to his older brother pointed out and said: “You see that, hanno? Let me go and check if it is another of our companions.”

Haldir first refused.

“You will use up your strength in vain. There is still a long stretch ahead of us. I cannot lose you, Orophin. I promised. I promised to look after you and Rúmil. I gave my word to our parents.”

But his younger sibling disagreed.

“I still have enough strength left in me and soon the cool air of the evening will refresh us all. Let me go checking and I will catch up with you. I promise not to miscalculate my reserves and turn back if it seems useless. I will be back before you know it.”

Orophin was true to his word but when he returned he did so alone.

“He was gone before I could get even near enough to see if it was one of our company. He simply vanished. Not to be seen again. I can’t explain it any better, hanno.” Orophin claimed that he had reached the spot from where the shape had disappeared but no tracks had been found to explain the complete disappearance.

?Maybe it was one of those mirages?” He concluded his report to Haldir.

As the situation couldn’t be helped and each of them needed to reserve their strength for the rest of the march to the mountains, Haldir called the case closed.

As soon as dusk fell upon them and with it rose a soft breeze they were able to see the mountains looming dark ahead, far yet but much closer than any of them had expected. Despite their two wounded companions and the excruciating heat they had made good progress.

It must have been halfway through the night when noises of a fight hit their ears and made them rushing towards they found Oropher and three of his companions locked in combat with a group of Yrch. 

Seeing how the number of elves more than doubled of a sudden the vile creatures abandoned the fight and fled into the darkness.

Knowing that ahead still lay a great distance no attempt was made to hunt the Yrch down but instead the groups merged and resumed their path towards the mountain range.

They reached the mountains with the rising of the sun the following morning. The group around Oropher was reinstated but their leader had received a deep cut to the arm in the nightly fight with the Yrch.

Ushering all of them out of the burning sun Haldir took the lead again and soon a shaded spot was found. “Estolada sinome !” The Nando commanded. He ordered a fire to be lit and then turned his attention to Oropher. 

“Lle tyava quel? ” He demanded to know. 

Haldir was well aware that Yrch blades were dirty and often led to infesting of wounds. 

Removing Oropher’s hand from the wound he himself examined, cleaned and bandaged the Sinda leader.

Most of the group had eaten and then laid themselves to rest. Haldir meant to do so himself  as soon as he had tended to Oropher’s wounded arm.

However, he was still applying the bandage when their little host was surrounded by a group of dark hooded strangers. 

There was no time to reach for weapons, apart from the fact that they were too tired, exhausted to put up another fight. They also were outnumbered.


	11. Captured?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _my apologies for having ignored this storyline for some time now. This will only be a brief chapter dedicated to friend , who is celebrating her birthday today. Many happy returns my friend._
> 
> _Title: Family Ties  
>  Fandom: Silmarillion/LotR  
> Pairing: Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin, Oropher, Thranduil  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: ???  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The basic idea and characters are based on Prof. JRR Tolkien's stories. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: Facing enemy or friend?_

 

Oropher was the first to recover from the shock. Raising his hands to demonstrate that he held no weapons, he addressed to hooded figure he deemed to be the leader of the pack that held them in arrows charge.  
"I am Oropher, kin to Elwe Singollo. These lands are part of his realm."  
The hooded figures surrounding the group started to whisper until their leader, the man Oropher had rightly addressed, lifted his hand silencing his companions.

In a strange dialect the leader of the gang in black hooded cloaks spoke and it took Haldir a short while to identify the language as a very ancient Telerin tongue.  
Seeing the confusion on Oropher's face and reading that the Sindar leader was not comprehending what was said, Haldir repeated Oropher's gesture and spoke, haltingly and slow at first but with confidence and growing fluency.

"Greetings friend. My name is Haldir of Lorinand. My two brothers and I are guides to these good elves who are indeed kin to Elu Thingol, King of Doriath."  
The hooded figure nodded that he had understood and then raised his hood revealing an elfin face however darker in complexion.  
Like they were smaller in size and stockier in build, compared to Haldir and his company.

"Dark Elves!" Rúmil gasped at his brother Orophin who was standing by his side hands still ready to draw their daggers.

Seeing their leader lifting his hood the rest of the dark elves had followed his lead now lowering their bows.  
"What are you doing so far south? Why aren't you travelling on the main route, the road to Doriath?" The leader of the dark elves questions ignoring the polite way to introducing himself first before continuing to speak.

However not waiting for an answer he routed to group and made them march out of their little camp.  
When questioned by Haldir, he briefly replied that the place wasn't save and that they had to move on.


	12. The Falls of Sirion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Title: Family Ties_  
>  Fandom: Silmarillion/LotR  
> Pairing: Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin, Oropher, Thranduil  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 1,204  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The basic idea and characters are based on Prof. JRR Tolkien's stories. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: Facing the Falls of Sirion  
> A/N: As Professor Tolkien has so explicitely described the lands around the Falls of Doriath, I am giving you his text as introduction to the story. Please read below.

__

**_A/N: The Falls of Sirion:_ ** **_The Silmarillion, Chapter ‘Of Beleriand and its Realms’ page 139 Harper Collins Edition of 1999._ **

_“In the south-west of Doriath, where Aros flowed into Sirion, lay great pools and marshes on either side of the river, which halted there in his course and strayed in many channels. That region was named Aelin-uial, the Twilight Meres, for they were wrapped in mists, and the enchantment of Doriath lay over them. Now all the northern part of Beleriand sloped southward to this point and then for a while was plain, and the flood of Sirion was stayed. But south of Aelin-uial the land fell suddenly and steeply; and all the lower fields of Sirion were divided from the upper fields by this fall, which to one looking from the south northward appeared as an endless chain of hills running from Eglarest beyond Narog to the west to Amon Ereb. in the east, within far sight of Gelion. Narrow came through these hills in a deep gorge, and flowed over rapids but had no fall, and on its western bank the land rose into the great wooded highlands of Taur-en-Faroth. On the west side of this gorge, where the short and foaming stream Ringwil tumbled headlong into Narog form the High Faroth, Finrod eatableished Nargothrond. But some twenty-five leagues east of the gorge of Nargothrond Sirion fell from the north in a mighty fall below the Meres, and then he plunged suddenly underground into great tunnels that the weight of his falling waters delved; and he issued again three leagues southward with great noise and smoke through rocky arches at the foot of the hills which were called the Gates of Sirion._

_This diving fall was named Andram, the Long Wall, from Nargothrond to Ramdal, the Wall’s End, in East Beleriand. But in the east it became less sheer, for the vale of Gelion sloped steadily southward, and Gelion had neither fall nor rapids throughout his course, but was ever swifter than was Sirion. Between Ramdal and Gelion there stood a single hill of great extent and gentle slopes, but seeming mightier than it was, for it stood alone; and that hill was named Amon Ereb._

_…_

_But south of the Andram, between Sirion and Gelion, was a wild land of tangled forest in which no folk went, save here and there a few Dark Elves wandering; Taur-im-Duinath it was named, the Forest between the Rivers.”_

Led by Frute the group neared the Gates of Sirion and even though Haldir knew the area well, he hid this knowledge from the Swertelben and his Sindar companions for the time being.

Whilst staying at the haven of Eglarest in hope for another ship to the West to arrive his parents hadn’t counted for the costs this stay would involve. With his mother so sickly, Haldir’s father had refused to leave her side at any time and therefore the duty of providing for the family of five had fallen on Haldir’s head, as the eldest son.

Being in his teens the youngster had taken on the odd job within the city as long as his age and ability allowed. Thus he had come across many skills even outside his usual knowledge base. A fact that the young elf always had cherished, for believing that one day those newly acquired skills might be useful.

However, whenever there wasn’t a job to find within the boundaries of Eglarest, Haldir left and wandering about in the country searched if not for jobs but for hunting grounds.

These hunting trip could last several weeks depending on his luck and so it had come to pass that Haldir had found the Gates and the Fall of Sirion and had climbed up onto the Andram and ventured further onto the Meres.

As his family member never had questioned him about his ventures he had kept this to himself.

Once upon the Aelin-uial Haldir had come across the Wardens of Doriath and several times had spent time in their camps along the Girdle of Melian.

The young Silvan had soon made friends amongst the Wardens and following them on their daily control marches he found that he enjoyed this way of living. For now however he was responsible for his family and therefore couldn’t join up with the Dorianath even though he had been invited to do so.

Below the Annon Sirion, the Gates of Sirion the land fell gently and steadily further towards the coast and the Mouth of Sirion, thusly forming several terraces which were named Dimmath Sirion, the Stairs of Sirion.

In these terraces the river had formed pools on different levels and these pools to the left and right of the main flow, the Swertelben brothers were leading their guests to.

As crossing the river at this stage was not as easy the pools at the opposite riverbank were left to the younger elves in the company and therefore the group split with Frute, Orte and Orte’s eldest Bogen leading the elder SIndar under Oropher, whilst the younger sons of Orte, Hiuki, Merin and the twins Widia and Wilf led Haldir, his brothers, Thranduil and four young Sindar across to the other river bank.

Despite the shallow falling away of the lands the pools were formed as such that the users of the upper pools could not oversee the users of the lower.

Thus privacy was guaranteed to the bather.

As soon as the younger elves had reached the right river bank Widia and Wilf pushed Rúmil and Orphan in the first pool and then blocking the entrance, determining that the pool had reached its capacity of bathers to host.

Merin and Hiuki grinned and leading on split the group of four Sindar in twos using the following two pools for themselves with one of the Swertelben for each pool as host to their guests.

This arrangement was welcomed by Haldir who deliberately had fallen behind and holding Thranduil up by catching him by his wrist, now ventured towards the lowest of the pools skipping three terraces.

“I want you all to myself tonight.” Haldir had whispered in Thranduil’s ear as they had dawdled

leaving the others who were racing ahead.

Now that they reached the lowest of the bathing pools, Haldir pulled Thranduil into the coven that was meant as dressing area. There Haldir quickly stripped off his clothes causing Thranduil to stop and stare at him forgetting about undressing himself.

Haldir smiled for the admiration was shining out of Thranduil’s eyes as they ventured up and down Haldir’s exposed body. However, Haldir’s urge was great and so he bridged the gap between him and his lover and with swift hands peeled layer after layer from Thranduil’s body.

“Come now,” He then said leading Thranduil into the pool, “I need you.”

The pool was shallow at the upper end were a soft rivulet of water constantly replenished the water but as it fell away grew deeper.

Keeping themselves at the shallow end, Haldir laid himself down, bringing Thranduil to his knees kneeling between his own widespread legs.

Pulling the young SInda down, Haldir pressed his lips onto Thranduil’s mouths, daunting his young lover to open his lips with his dabbing tongue.

As access was granted the two fell into a deep kiss with shared tongue play on either part.

They broke the kiss gasping desperately for air as neither of them had wished to end their kiss and therefore endured the pain of growing breathless as long as possible.

With his lungs replenished Thranduil urged Haldir.

“Show me! You promised! I want to know, all of it.”

Haldir smiled and caressed Thranduil’s cheek, jaw and neck.

“Yes, I will show you. All of it, as I have promised. I will show it to you now.”

Thranduil’s eyes sparkled in radiant grey as he looked down at Haldir. He already felt the urge in his mounting cock. As Haldir’s hands explored further along his lean body, Thranduil llicked his lips in anticipation.

“Come down upon me, meleth, lower yourself between my legs. Put your hands under my buttocks and lift them up. Yes, just like so.” Haldir instructed his inexperienced lover.

As their bodies were partially emerged in the water of the pool there was no need for slicking Thranduil’s cock or Haldir’s anus.

“Now, I want you to push your cock inside my ass. Slowly but with enough pressure to break the resistance. As soon as your bulb is inside me, stop.”

“Are you sure? Will that not hurt?”

“I am sure and it will not hurt me as I have had this done before. When you are inside, stop and give me time to adjust myself to your breach. When I have done that I want you to push in one hard stroke all inside me as deep as you can get. From then on it will be push and pull as I will show you. All you need to do is to mimic my moves.”

Thranduil nodded that he had understood the instruction, still he felt a little uneasy at the thought.

To qualm the young Sinda’s nerves Haldir gave him an encouraging kiss and whispered “It all will be well, don’t worry. I shall not endure pain, if so I will push you out. However, if we are doing it right, you will see and feel right away and neither you nor I will need any further explaining. Apart from that, if you do it right I will be beyond able to give you any instructions at all.”

The grin on the Silvan’s face deepened.

“And now my love, do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------  
> Swertelben: Dark Elves


	13. Valentine in Doriath

Haldir was in the foulest mood since his birth.  
His two brother even shunned his very presence.  
They had sent him to border guard at the Northern fringe of the Girdle of Melian that protected Doriath from unwanted visitors.

He normally wouldn't have minded so much, but it had to be this day of all which bugged him, knowing that this was all Oropher's doing.  
From the very moment Haldir had led them all into Menegroth, Oropher had tried his hardest to separate his son Thranduil from Haldir.

So far Thranduil and he had managed to steal private moment, hidden away from Oropher's ever watchful eyes. Only today, today there was no chance for even that.  
Thranduil was still in Menegroth and he was here at the border, leagues apart from where his heart longed to be.

If only this day hadn't this specific significance, all would be different. But this was not the case, for this day was the day the Doriniath celebrated their chosen partner by providing little surprises and spending the day together, undisturbed.  
Everyone knew the rules that a couple was to be left alone on this particular day.

Haldir had prepared for this day weeks ahead and now all his hopes and secret wishes had been destroyed.

The thought that Oropher would flood his son with willing female suitors in hope that Thranduil would finally choose a life partner wasn't helping Haldir at all.  
No matter what, he was trapped. By no means could he abandon his duty as a border warden.  
He only hoped that Thranduil had learnt of his, Haldir's, fate and would forgive him.  
For Haldir was sure that his lover had made preparations for this day as well.

Ever so often he tried to swipe the thought of Thranduil from his mind for it pained him to tears to think of what would have been if only...  
Still the thoughts were persistent, not easy to shed. Especially the mind picture of Thranduil probably finding a wife on this day, was most hurtful.

@@@@@

Orophin and Rúmil remained nearby, unseen keeping an eye upon their older sibling. Never before had they seen Haldir so distracted that he appeared unfit for his job as warden. Yet, such was his state just now.

"I really hate Thranduil for putting our brother through such hardship." Rúmil growled.  
"Don't go there, little one. He suffers as badly. For he is torn."  
Rúmil scoffed at this remark.  
"It is true, little brother. Thranduil is torn in love between is filial duties and his yearning for our brother's love. I cannot see this ending well."  
The two brothers fell silent, keeping up watch to protect their distracted older brother.

 

A movement on the forest floor caught the brothers' attention.  
When they noticed Thranduil's approach, Orophin tucked his younger sibling by his sleeve.  
"Come away! Come on."  
"But what does he want? Why is he here? Hasn't he been ordered to entertain one of his new lady-friends?"  
"This is not for us to know or fret about, little one. Come away now. Leave them to it."  
Rúmil pulled a face but was pushed ahead as the brothers made their retreat.

 

Thranduil walked on unaware that he had been observed.  
His eyes were firmly fixed on the shape up on a branch in a tree ahead of him.  
The shape, he knew, was Haldir. However, he had come so close and yet the shape didn't move nor seemed to have spotted him.  
 _How can this be? How can he not have noticed me? This is not like the Haldir I know. Something must be wrong._

Coming closer Thranduil noticed that the figure that must be Haldir had turned his face towards the trunk of the tree, his face buried in his arms.  
 _Am I seeing right? Are his shoulders shaking? Is my love crying?_  
Thranduil rushed towards the tree that held Haldir and but still was unobserved by his friend and lover.

Quickly Thranduil jumped up to the tree branch and once arriving at Haldir's level, he gently called out.  
"Meleth! Meleth nin! Haldir!"  
It was after all this that Haldir's body moved away from the tree trunk. Wiping his eyes he turned.  
As his eyes fell upon Thranduil his eyes brightend and a sparkling smile curled his lips.  
"Thranduil?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Menegroth?"  
The spoken to rushed forward and tucked Haldir into a bone crushing embrace.  
"I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from you on this day." He said with a smile, yet searched Haldir's face with worry in his glance.  
"I had to come and see you, love. If only for a brief moment, for I have to go back."  
The sparkle in Haldir's eyes eclipsed as fast as it had appeared.

 

Oropher was walking fast pacing as he rushed to King Elwë council chamber.  
On arrival he bowed low and asked for a private consultation with King Thingol.  
He anger was hardly contained when he revealed that his son had left Menegroth against his wishes.  
"Thranduil has run off to meet that Silvan upstart." Thingol's remark and snigger almost pushed Oropher over the top.  
However, it also made clear that all Silvan Elves at Thingol's court were treated as second class elves.  
A fact that Princess Luthien had pointed out often and continuously opposed against.

One thing was clear, the King of Doriath would not release resources to chase after one ungraded youth that wasn't willing to show his father the respect that he deserved. He, Elwë Thingol, had his hands full keeping his own daughter in line.

The disappointment was written on Oropher's face, yet there was nothing he could do, but to wait until his son would return.

 

@@@@@@

Haldir stood on a high branch of a tall tree overlooking the valley that housed the underground palace of King Thingol.  
Tears filled his eyes as he said his last 'goodbye'.

The day of the lovers festival Thranduil and he had met out at the border camp. They had feasted and made love ... And then had had a fight and a fallout.  
Unknowingly Haldir twisted the pendant that had been Thranduil's gift on the day between his fingers. They had unaware chosen the same present for each other.  
A week after the festival he had visited Thranduil one last time and had told his lover that his brothers and himself would leave Menegroth to continue on their journey home to further in the East where the great forest of Eryn Galen was waiting for their return. 

Thranduil had reacted with disbelieve followed by anger. The had torn the necklace Haldir had given him only a week earlier from his neck breaking skin and chain likewise and had thrown it at Haldir's feet before storming out of his own room.

Haldir had left downhearted, leaving the broken necklace lying where it had fallen.  
At his own quarters he had picked up his already packed bags and had joined in with his brothers who were waiting at the gate.  
They had left Menegroth without turning once.

Now after a day's hike with their camp ready for the night, he had turned his gaze back with tear stinging his eyes and staining his cheeks.  
The pendant that held Thranduil's picture clasped in a firm grip.  
The sharp pain that had filled his heart after the confrontation with his lover had turned into a dull throb. This he knew would never leave him, for it was the ache of the void his torn out heart had left. His heart he knew would remain with Thranduil, wherever his lover would go, Haldir's heart would be a steady companion.

 

Thranduil had stormed out of the palace. As he passed through the gate one of the guards stopped him and congratulated him on the good news.  
Thranduil was dumbfounded.  
"Oh! I ruined a surprise! My apologies, milord , it was unintentionally done. But I thought you knew! Your father posted the announcement of your upcoming wedding three days ago." The elf said bowing low in surprised regret.

_Three days ago and he was the last to learn. HALDIR! He must have seen the proclamation. It must have been the reason for his decision to leave. Haldir!_  
His heart racing as much as he himself Thranduil almost flew back to his room, bursting through the door.  
But the room was empty apart from the discarded necklace on the floor.  
His vision blurring from the tears welling up in his eyes, Thranduil knelt down to collect the necklace he had thrown away in anger.

_Haldir? Where had he gone? He needed to see him,explain ..._  
Turning on his heel Thranduil dashed out of his room in direction of the Silvan brothers' quarters that were at the poorer end of the vast and rich palace.  
Thranduil for the first time noticed the change in the quality of the housings and the people's habits as he passed through.  
 _Why? Why haven't I noticed before how badly they are treated by my people. All the elves here are of Silvan descend. But wasn't Elwë one of them? How could he mistreat his own kind this way?_  
Thranduil reached the tiny house the three Silvan brothers had been given as a place to live whilst staying in Menegroth.  
He raced through all the rooms but each was abandoned, emptied. Every piece that belonged to the brothers was gone.

_You fool! You goddamn idiot! You ruined the best thing you ever had. And now it is too late._  
"Haldir." His lover's name escaped his lips like a whisper, a mere exhale.  
Thranduil jumped back to his feet.  
"NO! I AM NOT HAVING IT!"  
Running from gatehouse to gatehouse he inquired if the brothers had passed that way. Only as evening fell he reached the one the brothers had used.  
"Aye, milord. They came past here. But that was hours ago. They were marching swift. Must be leagues away by now." The guard told him.

Flying up the stairs of the gatehouse's turret, Thranduil reached the top utterly out of breath.  
Staring out towards the east, desperate even though he knew that he had missed the chance of seeing them.  
He had lost. Lost his love, possibly forever.  
In his fist he held the necklace with the pendant. Staring down at it he opened it with shaking hands. Haldir's smiling face looked out at him.  
Thranduil winced as the pain of loss hit him hard.  
"Wherever you go my love, be sure that my heart is with you." He whispered before breaking down sobbing.


	14. East of Ered Luin

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1330882/1330882_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1331117/1331117_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1331211/1331211_original.jpg)

Haldir had been very quiet and seemed downcast to his two brothers. Since their departure from Menegroth Haldir had taken the lead and they had hurried eastward at a devilish speed with short breaks far in between.  
Not once Haldir had turned to check if his brothers were able to keep up with him.  
A week into their journey and they had left the borders of Doriath far behind. They had crossed the River Celon near his spring in the Himlad mountains and done so with the little Gelion, one of the sidearms that formed the River Gelion later on.  
The journey had followed the Greater Gelion, the other sidearm, upstream near his spring deep into the Ered Luin and further into the Vale of the Mount Rerir. 

Only after they had left the passage crossing the Ered Luin Haldir had allowed for a longer rest. To his brother's it seemed as if he only felt safe after bringing the mountain range between Thranduil and himself.

A couple of days into their departure from Menegroth and seeing his eldest brother being broken hearted, Rúmil approached Orophin.  
"Do you think he will ever forgive us? He surely blames us, don't you think?" He softly asked as not to alert Haldir, who had taken the first watch, to their conversation.  
Orophin shrugged.  
He too had thought the same, but feared to speak about, only now seeing as how much the situation affected his younger sibling he opened up.  
"I reckon he rather blames himself. Yes, mostly himself, I guess. Give him time, winë. I am sure he will come around."  
Orophin tried to convince his little brother as much as himself.  
However, Rúmil was not.  
"It cannot be easy for him, háno. Also, I do feel bad seeing him like this. Do you think we should tell him to turn back?"  
Orophin contemplated but then shook his head.  
"I don't believe that this would work, winë. He is determined to get us home. And ... There is something else that is nagging him. I do not know what. ... But I'm sure it has nothing to do with us."

 

Orophin was right.  
With each league added to the distance between the brothers and Menegroth, or rather Thranduil, Haldir grew more aware that it was most unlikely that he would see Thranduil ever again.  
He blamed himself for not having dared to confront Oropher, standing his ground against Thranduil's father and claiming his lover for his own publicly.  
Turning back had crossed his mind, however, he was sure that he had passed his chances and that the moment slipped through his fingers. On top he was certain his brothers would never find their way home alone. Therefore he had succumbed and instead pressed on.

As they were just three young elves travelling and each of them without protective armoury, they only walked during daylight, laying hidden at night with revolving watches in place.  
Before their passage over the Ered Luin they had heard movement on a regular basis. Spying bands of Yrch, Naugrim and other, stranger creatures during their nightly watches. However, they managed to remain hidden from all preying eyes and crossed the Dor Caranthir undetected, despite having to walk right under the Fëanorian's nose.

With the passage across the mountains safely behind them, the three Silvan brothers had reached the half term of their journey.

 

During the days before the destruction of Beleriand, the River Lhun ran along the eastern slopes of the Ered Luin and joined the River Branduin near his ford at Eryn Vorn.  
The river valleys were seamed by rich forests of willow and birches which gave way to elm and aspen trees.  
Haldir's plan was to walk around the River Lhun instead of crossing as they reached the east range of the Ered Luin north of the river's spring. They then would follow the river down in southerly direction surpassing the Enys Uial until they would reach a small settlement of the Atanatári that was called Fornost Erain.

 

The land between the Ered Luin and the Hithaeglir was only sparsely inhabited with mainly families of mortal men living a nomadic lifestyle following their herds across the plains.  
Further south there were towns of dwarves and elves strewed into the mix.  
The brothers had met with the likes of the Atanatári before, specially Haldir. The Elves of Beleriand, however, had given them a different name. Edain they were called there in the West.

During his ventures as a guard in Doriath Haldir had befriended one of the Edain. A man called Urthel. He and his family lived in the woods just outside the magic girdle the Queen of Doriath had woven around the realm.  
The Edain and the Elves shared a common foe, the enemy in the North. Whilst on guard at the Northwestern border Haldir and Urthel had spent the night-watches together. They had talked to kill time on nights that were calm. Urthel had told him that he had relations over the eastern mountains and Haldir had confessed that he was planning to leave Doriath and return home to the great wood in the Far East together with his two younger brothers.

The last night the man and Haldir were on guard together, Urthel had pulled a small package out of his woollen tunic and with the plea to bring this to his cousin Orthel over the mountains had handed it over to Haldir.  
Haldir had promised to deliver the package and now that he and his brothers had crossed the mountains he remembered the small pack he had hidden in the folds of his cloak.

Urthel had told Haldir that his cousin Orthel and his family lived in a settlement just east of the Ered Luin. The settlement was called Fornost Erain.  
As Haldir now turned south to reach the settlement and to fulfil his given promise he told his brothers.  
"We will not stay long. After all we have no dealings with them. Well, apart from my promise to deliver this." He pulled the package out for Orophin and Rúmil to see.  
"Whilst we are amongst them, stay close. We cannot be sure if they can be trusted. Orthel might be ok, but we don't know about the others." 

A day later and the brothers reached Fornost Erain. The settlement was merely a few huts made from wood and mud, blending into the countryside with a small river running nearby.  
The trees had been used for building the houses and only man high bushes were left to offer protection from the harsh northerly winds that raced over the plain.

Entering the settlement the three brothers were announced by shouting children and barking dogs. The men swiftly gathered with what could be used as a weapon against the intruders in hand.  
Haldir raised his arms showing his empty hands and his brothers imitated his move. Seeing that the three elves had not drawn their weapons the men lowered their utensils.

"Greetings. My name is Haldir. These are my two brothers Orophin and Rúmil. We are passing by on our way home."  
Haldir introduced them and each of the elves gave a little bow as their names were mentioned.  
"I am, however, looking for a man called Orthel. I have something to give him with a message from his cousin Urthel, from over the mountains."

A dirty and shabby looking man stepped forward.  
"I am Orthel and Urthel is my cousin. So be welcome strangers and come with me to my house."  
Rúmil and Orophin had stood by silent as they could not understand what was spoken and only guessed from the names they were able to identify.  
When Haldir followed the man they fell in following the two leading to one of the small huts that formed the settlement.

At the hut the man called out and a woman showed in the door.  
She didn't appeared to be much cleaner to the two young elves. Her sleeves were rolled up revealing two reddish coloured arms covered in remnants of dough. From behind her long skirt a small child peeked out clutching her skirt tightly. When the elves looked at it, it hid behind the mother.  
"You must excuse, Master a Elf, we are just settling in. But be welcome in my home." Orthel said with his arm offering entrance to the hut. The woman wiped her hands at an apron picking up the toddler and rested the child on her hip.  
"Be welcome." She said.  
"This is my wife Berleth and our son Arthel." The man explained before excusing himself. He rushed over to a trough holding water and quickly washed his face and hands.  
Then he followed his wife and the elves into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winë = little one  
> Háno = brother  
> Yrch = Orc  
> Naugrim = Dwarves


	15. Separation

 

Haldir had been very quiet and seemed downcast to his two brothers. Since their departure from Menegroth Haldir had taken the lead and they had hurried eastward at a devilish speed with short breaks far in between.

Not once Haldir had turned to check if his brothers were able to keep up with him.

A week into their journey and they had left the borders of Doriath far behind. They had crossed the River Celon near his spring in the Himlad mountains and done so with the little Gelion, one of the sidearms that formed the River Gelion later on.

The journey had followed the Greater Gelion, the other sidearm, upstream near his spring deep into the Ered Luin and further into the Vale of the Mount Rerir. 

 

Only after they had left the passage crossing the Ered Luin Haldir had allowed for a longer rest. To his brother's it seemed as if he only felt safe after bringing the mountain range between Thranduil and himself.

 

A couple of days into their departure from Menegroth and seeing his eldest brother being broken hearted, Rúmil approached Orophin.

"Do you think he will ever forgive us? He surely blames us, don't you think?" He softly asked as not to alert Haldir, who had taken the first watch, to their conversation.

Orophin shrugged.

He too had thought the same, but feared to speak about, only now seeing as how much the situation affected his younger sibling he opened up.

"I reckon he rather blames himself. Yes, mostly himself, I guess. Give him time, winë (little one). I am sure he will come around."

Orophin tried to convince his little brother as much as himself.

However, Rúmil was not.

"It cannot be easy for him, háno (brother). Also, I do feel bad seeing him like this. Do you think we should tell him to turn back?"

Orophin contemplated but then shook his head.

"I don't believe that this would work, winë. He is determined to get us home. And ... There is something else that is nagging him. I do not know what. ... But I'm sure it has nothing to do with us."

 

 

Orophin was right.

With each league added to the distance between the brothers and Menegroth, or rather Thranduil, Haldir grew more aware that it was most unlikely that he would see Thranduil ever again.

He blamed himself for not having dared to confront Oropher, standing his ground against Thranduil's father and claiming his lover for his own publicly.

Turning back had crossed his mind, however, he was sure that he had passed his chances and that the moment slipped through his fingers. On top he was certain his brothers would never find their way home alone. Therefore he had succumbed and instead pressed on.

 

As they were just three young elves travelling and each of them without protective armoury, they only walked during daylight, laying hidden at night with revolving watches in place.

Before their passage over the Ered Luin they had heard movement on a regular basis. Spying bands of Yrch, Naugrim (dwarves) and other, stranger creatures during their nightly watches. However, they managed to remain hidden from all preying eyes and crossed the Dor Caranthir undetected, despite having to walk right under the Fëanorian's nose.

 

With the passage across the mountains safely behind them, the three Silvan brothers had reached the half term of their journey.

 

 

 

During the days before the destruction of Beleriand, the River Lhun ran along the eastern slopes of the Ered Luin and joined the River Branduin near his ford at Eryn Vorn.

The river valleys were seamed by rich forests of willow and birches which gave way to elm  and aspen trees.

Haldir's plan was to walk around the River Lhun instead of crossing as they reached the east range of the Ered Luin north of the river's spring. They then would follow the river down in southerly direction surpassing the Enys Uial until they would reach a small settlement of the Atanatári that was called Fornost Erain.

 

 

The land between the Ered Luin and the Hithaeglir was only sparsely inhabited with mainly families of mortal men living a nomadic lifestyle following their herds across the plains.

Further south there were towns of dwarves and elves strewed into the mix.

The brothers had met with the likes of the Atanatári before, specially Haldir. The Elves of Beleriand, however, had given them a different name. Edain they were called there in the West.

 

During his ventures as a guard in Doriath Haldir had befriended one of the Edain. A man called Urthel. He and his family lived in the woods just outside the magic girdle the Queen of Doriath had woven around the realm. 

The Edain and the Elves shared a common foe, the enemy in the North. Whilst on guard at the Northwestern border Haldir and Urthel had spent the night-watches  together. They had talked to kill time on nights that were calm. Urthel had told him that he had relations over the eastern mountains and Haldir had confessed that he was planning to leave Doriath and return home to the great wood in the Far East together with his two younger brothers.

 

The last night the man and Haldir were on guard together, Urthel had pulled a small package out of his woollen tunic and with the plea to bring this to his cousin Orthel over the mountains had handed it over to Haldir.

Haldir had promised to deliver the package and now that he and his brothers had crossed the mountains he remembered the small pack he had hidden in the folds of his cloak.

 

Urthel had told Haldir that his cousin Orthel and his family lived in a settlement just east of the Ered Luin. The settlement was called Fornost Erain. 

As Haldir now turned south to reach the settlement and to fulfil his given promise he told his brothers. 

"We will not stay long. After all we have no dealings with them. Well, apart from my promise to deliver this." He pulled the package out for Orophin and Rúmil to see.

"Whilst we are amongst them, stay close. We cannot be sure if they can be trusted. Orthel might be ok, but we don't know about the others." 

 

A day later and the brothers reached Fornost Erain. The settlement was merely a few huts made from wood and mud, blending into the countryside with a small river running nearby.

The trees had been used for building the houses and only man high bushes were left to offer protection from the harsh northerly winds that raced over the plain.

 

Entering the settlement the three brothers were announced by shouting children and barking dogs. The men swiftly gathered with what could be used a s a weapon against the intruders in hand. 

Haldir raised his arms showing his empty hands and his brothers imitated his move. Seeing that the three elves had not drawn their weapons the men lowered their utensils.

 

"Greetings. My name is Haldir. This are my two brothers Orophin and Rúmil. We are passing by on our way home."

Haldir introduced them and each of the elves gave a little bow as their names were mentioned.

"I am, however, looking for a man called Orthel. I have something to give him with a message from his cousin Urthel, from over the mountains."

 

A dirty and shabby looking man stepped forward.

"I am Orthel and Urthel is my cousin. So be welcome strangers and come with me to my house."

Rúmil and Orophin had stood by silent as they could not understand what was spoken and only guessed from the names they were able to identify. 

When Haldir followed the man they fell in following the two leading to one of the small huts that formed the settlement.

 

At the hut the man called out and a woman showed in the door. 

She didn't appeared to be much cleaner to the two young elves. He sleeves were rolled up revealing two reddish coloured arms covered in remnants of dough. From behind her long skirt a small child peeked out clutching her skirt tightly. When the elves looked at it, it hid behind the mother.

"You must excuse, Master a Elf, we are just settling in. But be welcome in my home." Orthel said with his arm offering entrance to the hut. The woman wiped her hands at an apron picking up the toddler and rested the child on her hip. 

"Be welcome." She said.

"This is my wife Berleth and our son Arthel." The man explained before excusing himself. He rushed over to a trough holding water and quickly washed his face and hands.

Then he followed his wife and the elves into the house.

 

 

 

**************

Back in Doriath Thranduil rebelled against his father for the very first time. Instead of behaving like the good son he brusque his to-be in-laws and the engagement was called off.

More so as Thranduil fled home joining the armed forces of the Noldori against his father's wish and emerged himself in the upcoming warfare that would shatter Beleriand in its foundations.

 

With his son gone, Oropher realised that he had pushed Thranduil too far by officially announcing his engagement. Filled with remorse and distressed upon his son's disappearance the Sinda searched for Haldir within Menegroth. Believing that Thranduil would go and hide with his lover. 

However, all his enquiries led to the same result. Haldir and his brothers had left Menegroth, crossed the border of Doriath in the East and were gone. All guards interviewed stated the same, the brothers had been alone and Thranduil had not followed them as far as the guards could tell.

Oropher was beside himself with worry as week after week passed by without Thranduil's return.

"I was too hasty." He confessed to his old friend and adviser Tingfang Gelion. "I should have given him more time. Time with Haldir. Until he himself would have discovered that this relationship would not work out. Now I have ruined everything."

"Mellon, do not punish yourself so hard. Thranduil is still very young. He has still to learn a lot. Allow him the experience and to make his own mistakes. I have word from a friend that he has joined the army of the Fëanorians. There he will receive a solid training as a warrior. It might come useful to him some time."

Oropher wrought his hands in desperation.

"He is my only son. What will I do when he comes to harm?"

"An acquaintance of mine is befriended with one of the Generals. He promised to put a word in and see Thranduil safe. But don't expect him to return home. His anger is still too fresh, Mellon." Tingfang Gelion responded combing his beard with his fingers as he listened to his friend's complaints.

 

"I am well aware of this.” Oropher offered with a sigh of desperation and defeat. “But he is my only child - my son and heir. If he comes to harm … - dies …

It will be the end of my line.”

Oropher swallowed hard.

“I do understand, mellon. But …

Have you never considered to find another wife for yourself?” Tingfang asked.

Oropher shook his head.

“I am old and I am getting weary, mellon nîn. If it wasn’t for Thranduil I might have long gone. I have contemplated to seek the Halls of Mandos for quite some time now. I would have followed my wife there. I miss her.”

 

Now it was Tingfang Gelion’s turn to sigh. 

The two elders fell silent.

 

After a long while Tingfang spoke again.

“Do you regret to have Thranduil separated from his lover?”

Oropher shrugged.

“Perhaps the infatuation with this Silvan Elf, what was his name - Haldir? - would have seized after a while by itself.” Tingfang argued.

“Perhaps. We shall never know now, shan’t we?” Oropher replied. 

And after a pause added “It seems that I have made matters worse.”

Oropher sighed again and his friend patted his arm consolingly.

“For now you can’t do anything but wait. I will see to it that he remains save. At least as best as the situation allows. And who can say, he might forgive you, eventually.”

 

************************

**Author's Note:**

> Tira ten’ rash we! - Look out/ Be careful  
> Estolada sinome - Camp here  
> Lle tyava quel? - Do you feel well?


End file.
